The Blue Lady
by mlgummer
Summary: Miranda and Andy have been connected since the very beginning. Prophecy's were written about them. A twist on the real meaning behind the Devil Wears Prada? Rated K for now but eventually will change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Blue Lady

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1722

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with.

Miranda stood at the foot of the bed watching the tiny child wither in agony. She cringed at the sight of the child's sweat soaked body, and the silky brown ringlets of hair stuck to her face and neck.

She was the most beautiful child Miranda had ever seen. The child's large brown eyes, which Miranda had only seen a few times, sparkled with flecks of gold and silver.

Miranda mainly came at night to help the small child through the torment of the nightmares. Nightmares filled with blood, and demons with pointed teeth.

In these dreams the child would find herself watching from above as the demons fought each other to the death. Every time a demon's tooth struck an innocent blood would spray hot and sticky over the child. It would congeal to her soft pale skin and before she could scrape it off more would be splashed on her.

Try as she might the child could never awaken from the dream until it played out.

Miranda wished she could do more for the child, but she was not allowed to touch her yet. Her fingers ached to hold the child close and to calm her fears.

The Directive was precisely written to protect The Family, and it was her job to follow it. This child if proven to be "The One" would be very important to The Family. She would allow them to continue on in this world without detection. It would allow them to continue to live in peace and not suffer the perils of the nightmares.

Miranda began to sing the lullaby she first introduced to the child immediately after she was born.

That had been the first test.

The child came into the world screaming at the top of her lungs as Miranda stood and watched the miracle she had been searching for and flower petals appeared in Miranda's eyes.

The humans who had assisted with the birth tried to calm the child to no avail. They soon became concerned that something was wrong with the infant so Miranda began to sing. The infant immediately calmed and searched out for her Mother's breast to nurse. Miranda had never seen a more beautiful sight as the infant's hand caressed her Mothers breast and its Father leaned in to kiss her on the top of her head.

Miranda felt so drawn to this human it scared her. At one point the infant opened her eyes and connected with Miranda's. The infant smiled and the overwhelming warmth, love, and protection that came from her entered Miranda's body and spread throughout her core. Miranda's body trembled as she ached to touch and hold the tiny human.

It had been Miranda's job from the first she day she came to this world hundreds of years ago to find the one who would protect The Family. She had searched every continent while her earthly body slept. Miranda sighed, what little time that managed to be. She did not know of any human needing so little sleep. In fact the earthly body she had chosen seemed to thrive on hard work and hot coffee.

Miranda did not mind this at all as Fairies needed very little rest to rejuvenate and the earthly drink called coffee was intoxicating.

Her profound sense of smell made her the perfect entity for this responsibility, and she knew she had finally found the child from that very first real fragrant whiff of Freesia she encountered four years ago.

So she followed the perfume as she floated through the sky and landed herself into a room watching as two humans made love. Their moments were slow and sensual. Kisses were long and from what Miranda could feel breath taking. They touched and caressed each other for so long Miranda was concerned the event would not take place and she would once again have to go in search of "The One".

The couple experienced orgasm at the same time. Miranda felt the electricity strike through the air, and the smell of Freesia was so intense Miranda felt as if she too would experience her own exploding orgasm. She knew at that instant "The One" had been conceived.

She only wished her experiences at love making would equal this. The human body she had embodied had only taken two lovers her entire time here. The present one although better than the first and a permeant fixture he still could not bring the scent of Freesias to her during their love making.

Freesias were the embodiment of life to her kind. Love, birth, and yes even death produced the amazing perfume. In her human form she was constantly surround by flowers and so one of the first Golden Rules at Runway commanded no Freesia's around Miranda. With the flowers around Miranda could not concentrate. The smell would make her blood boil and she would need to get away to relieve the sexual tension her body so craved. With the scent around Miranda could not function as the Dragon Lady or Ice Queen as she had become to be known.

The rest of the nine months it took to produce a human infant it was Miranda's job to make sure the female human carrying the child was not harmed in any way. Although there were a few close calls thanks to Miranda the female human was never injured.

Anna as she was called had been riding in a car (the objects that humans use to take them from place to place). Her Husband was with her and the side of the car Anna was seated in was hit by another car going at a very fast speed, but luckily Anna had been unscathed. As Richard (Anna's Husband) got out of the car to inspect the damage he was amazed. Scratching his head he walked in circles around the car unable to find a single dent or scratch. Now Richard knew they had been hit, the car had been pushed way over into the far lane on the other side of the divide. As the occupant of the other car jumped out and ran over to them voicing his concern for what had happened and worried about the injuries the others may have incurred, Richard just shook his head.

Unbeknownst to them Miranda had positioned herself between the two vehicles cushioning the blow to Anna and the car. Both males were amazed and perplexed. "That is some car you have mister. I would never get rid of it." Richard had glared at the man reminding him that he had put the life of his Wife and unborn child in danger but did not press the issue since no one somehow had been injured.

The second incident happened right before Anna was to give birth and she had stupidly climb on a ladder to reach a dish high in one of her cupboards losing her balance. She had screamed as she felt herself falling but luckily for the couple Richard had just walked into the kitchen and saw her start to topple. Running over to her he managed to catch her as she tumbled from her perch.

Richard had been sitting in the living room reading a book when he had gotten the urge to get a drink. Had this not happened Anna would have tumbled to the floor with dire consequences to her the unborn child. Miranda had been watching Anna in the kitchen that day and everything within her core told her Anna on the ladder would result in a life-threatening event and instilled in Richard's mind the immediate need for water.

That day in the delivery room Miranda and the infant locked eyes as the child started to calm and they were the largest and deepest brown pools Miranda had ever seen. The infant's skin glowed, and sparks were emitted from its body. Miranda's body became warm as she reacted to the sights and smells she experienced.

The infant although too young to realize it felt warmth, love, and protection from the sparkling crystal blues eyes she was mesmerized by.

As Miranda watched the child nurse feelings came to her, maternal instinct. Most her age already had their own children, but the lovers her human body had taken produced none for her. So she was content to now care for and nature this child in hopes she would protect The Family, and their entire being.

Miranda jerked as the now three year old child sat straight up in bed eyes wide open and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Miranda had realized she had stopped singing as her mind took a stroll down memory lane, and the child instead of being eased out of her nightmare had awoken with the strong vivid images still fresh in her mind.

Miranda was horrified at what she had let the child experience.

Just then the child's Father came running into the room, right through Miranda, and scooped up the shaking child in his arms.

Miranda acutely aware of the implications immediately began to sing once again.

The small girl wrapped her chubby arms and legs around the towering man and quieted instantly.

As her Father rocked her in his arms she looked upon the beautiful blue woman standing at the foot of her bed and was reassured. The feeling of love, warmth, and protection wound its way through her tiny body.

This was not the first time she had seen this woman and she knew it would not be the last.

She first saw her the day she was born standing behind the doctor. She was petite, dressed in a flowing blue gown, her eyes a deep sapphire blue with specks of white crystals in them. Her hair was silver and softly laid against her forehead. The woman had the most intoxicating smell to her and every time the small girl smelled it she knew the beautiful woman would be near.

Andy locked eyes with the woman as she continued to sing reassuring Andy that everything would be alright and not to fret about her dream. Andy's big bright smile spread across her face and Miranda smiled back, "I will always be here for you child, never forget. Soon the bad dreams will disappear and you will only have happy ones." Then Miranda disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1216

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

_**We find Andy growing up, and learn a little more about the Fairies, while the Mirandy connection gets stronger.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! I hope I can keep the story interesting enough for you all to make it to the end.**_

Andy held out her hands, "I want the Blue Lady Daddy."

Richard turned to where Andy was pointing thinking one of her dolls had fallen out of bed during the night but did not see any dolls dressed in blue. He patted his first child on the back and kissed her cheek, "Did the big bad monsters visit you again tonight?"

Andy shook her head, "The Blue Lady made them all go away."

Richard stared at his Daughter. She had the most unbelievable imagination he knew. She often talked about the Blue Lady asking for her for her last Christmas and her last Birthday. She always wanted to go to The Blue Lady's house. They did not know any women who wore blue a lot and could never figure out who Andy was talking about. The family had bought her numerous dolls dressed in blue but none of them impress the small child.

"No doll! I want The Blue Lady!" She would stomp her foot and cross her arms. It was hard for Anna and Richard at first not to laugh at her, but if she even saw them smile it would just irritate her more. "No funny!" She would scream and then run into her room crying.

Andy's parents attempted multiple times to explain to her that the Blue Lady was a dream, but she insisted the lady was real. "I saw her!" Andy would cry, "I want her."

The Empress realized there was an intense, passionate connection between the tiny child and Miranda, and this concerned her. She hoped Miranda would be strong enough to maintain her position in regards to the child without distancing herself. The bouquet of Freesias would at times be overwhelming to even The Empress, and she wondered if she had interpreted The Directive wrong.

The world between the Fairies and Humans was a tentative one. The Fairies kept the peace and contentment in the Human world, but if a Fairy was wronged in anyway it would morph into a demon like character. Its iris' would turn black with yellow jagged teeth. Their nails grew into long thick sharp claws, and their skin turned dull dark blue, almost black. They could take out a human with one swipe of their claws, and a putrid, festering smell would linger.

Luckily for the human race it took a lot to anger a Fairy, but there were three instances that infuriated them immediately; wrong doing to an innocent, a loved one, or themselves. The Empress was afraid that Miranda would overstep her bounds if anything were to violate the tiny child or her image.

The nightmares Andy had concerned her parents greatly. They were sure she had them since the day she was born. A few times she had wakened screaming and crying only to be told once they made it to her room that the Blue Lady made all the mean animals go away. So they took her too many doctors but they all said was it was a part of childhood and she would soon grow out of it.

Being a small child Andy had a difficult time explaining the Blue Lady to her parents. Andy knew she was real but her parents thought she was an imaginary friend, whatever that was, and a doll with a pretty blue dress could take her place. It irritated Andy at times that they could not see or smell the beautiful lady standing in her room. The Blue Lady was very important to Andy. The Blue Lady was her past (long before she had been born), was her present, and would be her future.

She just knew it.

Her family had no idea what it was with Andy and the color blue. Everything was blue to her. Her first word was blue, she insisted on a blue room, and most of her clothes were blue. As soon as she had the ability to ask for it her parents had to repaint her pink room because she refused to sleep in a room that was not blue.

Andy's parents never wanted to admit it out loud but their child was different, peculiar, and she was smart. Too smart for her age, but she was also very loving. From a very early age Andy was empathetic towards everyone. Even at an early age whenever she heard of a death or seen someone hurt she would shed huge tears. She could never explain why she cried so, but the only thing that made her feel better was to hear The Blue Lady singing her lullaby.

She had past her second test.

Miranda was always in tune to Andy's feelings. No matter where she was or what she was doing if she felt Andy becoming sad she would be there and smiling she would sing. Once Andy heard the smoky sotto voice and then saw Miranda standing in front of her with her Mona Lisa smile she would quiet. The essence of Freesias would be in the air swirling all around them. Andy's parents would be amused as Andy would sniff around like a pup searching out its next treat (for Anna and Richard could not smell the flowers).

Richard placed Andy back in her bed and tucked the covers around her, "do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Andy nodded smiling, "yes Daddy, the Blue Lady said she would always be here and the bad dreams would stop soon."

Richard smiled and kissed Andy on the forehead, "Sleep tight my little one."

Andy smiled back, "night, night Daddy." She turned under the covers closing her big eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Richard climbed into bed with his wife and moved in close to her. Well as close as he could as she was very pregnant with their second child.

"Did she have the same nightmare?"

Richard nodded, "And the Blue Lady made all the monsters disappear again."

Anna sighed, "Do you think she will ever outgrow this?"

Richard looked at his wife, "She said the Blue Lady told her they would soon stop."

Anna looked up, and stared at her husband, "She is talking to her now?"

Richard shook his head, "apparently."

Anna cuddled down into her husband's arms sighing. They were both worried about their first born not understanding what was happening to her. None of their friends talked about their children having nightmares or an "imaginary friend" like Andy had. Eventually they fell into a restless sleep.

Andy laid in bed tucked under her covers smiling in her sleep. She hated the bad dreams that were brought to her but she loved seeing the Blue Lady. It made her feel sad if one night passed and her friend did not come to visit. She hoped when the bad dreams went away she would still see the Blue Lady. She made Andy feel warm, protected, and loved.

Not that her parents did not give her the same feelings but the ones from the Blue Lady were different. She could not put her little mind around it but she knew the Blue Lady would be a part of her life for a very long time. Longer than her parents or the new baby that would be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 2067

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

_**Andy passes her third and final test. Miranda realizes some strange feelings connecting her and Andy. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! I hope I can keep the story interesting enough for you all to make it to the end.**_

~Two years later~

Miranda once again stood at the foot of Andy's bed, but this time as she watched the child smiled in her sleep, her brow smooth without lines. Her long silky brown hair hung in waves framing the child's iridescent olive colored face, and Miranda ached to run her fingers through it. Over the last two years Miranda had to summon all her will power not to touch the child. Her dreams of being able to cuddle the small being in her arms and sink her nose into the thick brown locks consumed her. Miranda smiled lovingly, the child had grown and maintained her beautiful innocence.

Miranda could tell the child was dreaming as she watched her eyes rapidly move back and forth behind her lids layered with dark long lashes that fanned out over her skin. Miranda longed to see those dark brown pools that lay beneath just once again.

This was the night of Andy's fifth birthday. The night the nightmares turned into happy dreams. The day that Miranda had promised Andy would come two years earlier. Miranda was glad the child did not have to endure the horrific nightmares any longer. She felt so sorry for the little one to have to undergo such a horrifying ordeal to prepare her for her destiny. Now the child would be blessed with blissful enchanting dreams for the rest of her life.

It was the night of her third and final test, and she had past.

Miranda closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Freesia, intense Freesia. Her body became warm, excited, and her inner core dripped with her fluids. Her breathing was erratic and labored. Miranda wrapped her arms around herself, she was having a difficult time restraining these feelings. This was a small child she was thinking about, "The One", it was unacceptable. She sighed to herself. Would she ever be able to find the peace and passion she so desired? (if only Miranda knew the true meaning of the Directive)

She did thank the powers that be for finally bringing the child to them. To The Family. Now there was a chance The Family would survive and continue on to exist, bringing peace and security to the human world. She was happy to have been the one selected to find her, nurture, and protect her as she matures.

The Empress would be pleased.

Once she was able to communicated Andy chattered none stop about the beautiful Blue Lady, the one who always made the monsters disappear, and who always smelled sweet and soft. At the time Andy would smell every flower she came in contact with, and she would turn her head with a wrinkled nose and announce, "Uck they stink." Although too young to understand why she desperately wanted to find the fascinating fragrance of the Blue Lady, the essence that made her feel warm, and secure.

As she got older and Andy could effectively communicate with her parents she insisted on them taking her to the flower shops to smell all the different flowers. As they entered the fifth store Andy knew right away they were in the right place. She moved around the many displays back to a refrigerated door and ask to be let inside. Once inside she went right to the Freesias, inhaled deeply, and grinned. She had found them, the flowers that smelled like the Blue Lady. The scent that made her feel grown up, protected, and loved. From that day forward Andy insisted on having fresh Freesias in her room in hoping the Blue Lady would never stop coming to see her.

Her parents could do nothing but to accommodate her because when they said no to anything involving the Blue Lady the child would become quiet and sedate like she was in a depressed state. Large tears would form in the big brown eyes and she would explain to them that she would die without the flowers and the Blue Lady. It was like this vision was Andy's heart in every sense of the word.

This more than anything scared Richard and Anna. Such a young child so passionately declaring her death. They had never experienced anything like it in their life. Just what was in store of their child's life?

Andy would forgo everything (toys, candy, refusing to eat) until she received the flowers. In her tiny mind this was the connection between her and The Blue Lady. It was her life and she would do anything to make sure it continued.

Miranda had little will power against the scent of the flowers in the child's room. It gave her a heighten sense of her own sexuality. Every time she entered the room she could feel her insides heat up and melt, her nipples harden, and her juices flowed as muscles clenched. Feelings she had curtailed years ago. Feeling she had no use for, for many years. Her mind would spin and the slightest breeze would send sparks flying through her body.

These senses she had a hard time containing once she reentered her human form and returned to her home. Her then husband had no idea what had happened, but he was not going to complain. Miranda had never been receptive to morning sex. Now it was like she could never get enough of it. She was the one who would initiate it waking him with a flurry of kisses in her gloriously naked body. Her pale skin so soft and hot. She had wanted it and wanted it bad, but he never seemed to satisfy her no matter how much he tried. Afterward she always had an expression of failure on her face, whether it was his or her failure he did not know, but then again it did not matter much. At one time he did want to please her, make her cry out in ecstasy so he would try to bring her to orgasm with his tongue or fingers, but she would just push him away. Now he did not care if she came or not at least he was enjoying the morning rush.

Miranda had never enjoyed oral sex or anyone fingering her. Truth be told even regular sex did not interest her that much, but when the Freesia scent came to her, she could not control that. The perfume made her insides flutter; her fluids flow; and her nipples, clit, and inner core ache. It would take all of her concentration and skill to control the urges. Once back in the townhouse and in her human form she utilized the male she lived with, her first husband, to try and quench that powerful thirst.

Their sex was rushed, rough, and anticlimactic, at least to Miranda. James would usually ended up with scratches on his back and puncture bite marks on his shoulders. He never remembered these things happening, as it was all a haze in the aftermath.

Most of the time the only way to rid Miranda of her strong urges was for her to take matters into her own hands and imagination. Only then was she able to climax and then relax. Only then was she able to once again become The Ice Queen.

Andy sat up in bed, and opened her eyes after the dream had finished. Her large bright smiled spread over her face and it shined, "you are here."

The feelings always came back to Andy. The warmth, unconditional love, and protection. Her body trembled.

Miranda smiled, "I told you I would never leave you. Did you enjoy your dream?"

Andy nodded her head, "yes very much."

"I am here to tell you to never forget the nightmares you had. They are reminders of things to come if you do not full fill your destiny. Your happy dreams are to prepare you for the roll you will play in keeping the Fairies alive."

Andy's eyes grew so big Miranda thought they would take over her entire face. "Fairies?"

Miranda smiled, "Yes, now I have a request to ask of you. The flowers, the Freesias. Could you please remove them from your room?"

The child frowned and tears formed in her eyes, "You do not like them." The tears began to fall. "I put them here because they smell like you. They make me feel different." The child did not want to make The Blue Lady mad.

Miranda stared at the child shocked, "You have smelled them when I have been around?" How could this be possible? Humans did not have the ability to sense the fragrance. Miranda had never heard of this happening.

Andy's smile glowed as she nodded her head and closed her eyes as she wiped the tears away, "They smell beautiful just like you."

It was quiet and Andy opened her deep brown pools and gazed into Miranda's.

Miranda stammered, "No, I do like them. I like the smell of them very much, but it is hard for me to think, concentrate with them around."

The child looked puzzled, "Do they make you feel different too? All warm inside, and loved?" Andy wrapped her skinny long arms around herself and smiled that bright intoxicating grin.

Miranda became weak, dizzy, and her stomach flipped. What was the child talking about? How could she feel … that way … about her … and be so young? "Yes the fragrance makes me feel different."

The child nodded, and smiled knowingly. Andy sighed, "I love feeling that way."

Miranda shook her head clearing it, "I must go soon and I have more to explain to you. You will soon start to forget about me."

Once a human child turned five their innocence and imagination would begin to slip away. Miranda would always be near Andréa but the child would soon forget her as adults and other children would tell her the Blue Lady was not real. This hurt Miranda deeply as she never wanted Andréa to forget her. The thought of it tore at her heart, and flower petals threatened to fall from her eyes.

Andy seeing the sad look on the Blue Lady's face jumped up, "NO." Huge tears were falling from her eyes. "I will never forget you! I love you! I promise to always remember you!"

Miranda staggered at the child's announcement. She did not realize the child would have the same feeling and sediment toward her as Miranda had to the child. Confusion built in Miranda's mind and she did not know what to do or say.

Andy jumped into Miranda's arms, "Please promise me you will never leave me. Please I cannot live without you! I will die!" Andy sobbed, her face buried into the crook of Miranda's neck.

Miranda shivered as she felt the child in her arms, the tiny body trembling, and the warm tears falling onto her shoulder. Miranda ran her hands through the silky brown locks and inhaled deeply. The child's skin was so soft and the scent of Freesias was overwhelming to her, "Andréa you must get back into bed." Miranda tried to put the child down.

Andy planted her feet on the bed but refused to remove her arms from around The Blue Lady's neck. In between sobs Andy enquired, "Why did you call me that? No one calls me that."

Miranda smiled sweetly, "Is that not your name little one?"

Andy nodded, "Yes but you say it like this "Andrea" and my nickname is Andy."

Miranda tucked a stray strand of Andy's hair behind her ear and caressed a cheek, "Well then it will be my special way of saying it O.K?"

Andy nodded snuggling her face back into Miranda's neck, "I love you Blue Lady. I will not let anyone else say my name like you do. I will love you forever. But please if you leave me I will die."

"Andréa, I will always be with you. You just will not remember me. I promise to never leave you." Miranda was concerned about the child's powerful stance that she would die.

Flower petals were falling from Miranda's eyes as she laid the child back into bed, pulled the covers up over her, and disappeared. As she disappeared she whispered, "I love you too Andréa."

Andy sniffed as she sobbed into her pillow now covered with Freesia petals.

Soon she had cried herself to sleep.


	4. The Blue Lady Chapter Four

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1578

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

_**The Empress has spoken! **_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! I hope I can keep the story interesting enough for you all to make it to the end.**_

As Miranda drifted back into her home she noted the interior had changed. The place was empty of furniture and the art work she had collected over the years. In its place were numerous entities all dressed in sapphire blue flowing robes, and the scent of Freesias surrounded them. As Miranda landed in the middle of the group the smallest of the entities glided toward her. "You have become too close to the child, "The One". You will no longer be her protector."

Miranda stood stunned, and her head began to spin. No this could not be happening. She had promised Andréa she would always be around, that she would never leave her. She could not let "The One" down, she could not entrust the child to anyone else. She was special she was … Miranda could not put her finger on it or why Andréa meant so much to her, and her need to be so close to the small girl, "But if I do not protect her who will? She trusts me. You cannot take her away from me."

The fairy bristled and green sparks flew out from her, "You dare to question my, the Empress' orders? The child's memory of you will be removed. She will never remember you ever being in her life." The Empress stood steadfast. She had to remain strong, and maintain her position.

There was complete silence in the room and Miranda swallowed trying hard to keep the flower petals from falling from her eyes. The entities surrounding them stood with their heads downcast. They knew what the consequences would be if the Directive was not adhered to. Their down fall would be ensured, and their world destroyed. Both The Empress and Miranda were very strong willed and this was not the first time they had a standoff. If Miranda did not obey The Empress it would be a long night.

"The child will be well cared for, you need not worry," The Empress added. She knew Miranda would be hurting, and wanted to try and reassure her. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Miranda, but she also knew Miranda was stubborn.

Miranda bowed before the entity as the flower petals began to fall from her eyes. Her heart was cracking and she felt numb, "I am regretful about my outburst and I will comply with your directives. What am I to do now?" Miranda kept her eyes down cast.

"You will remain here in your human form until further notice." As that was said the entities faded away and once again the furniture and art decorated the room.

Miranda looked around and sighed. Her heart had broken in two as her body shook with heart felt sobs. She could feel the blood leaving it as she turned to ice. Her arms encircled her waist, and she felt ill.

Then she heard James coming down the stairs.

"Miranda?" He walked into the living room as Miranda turned away. "What are you doing down here? Are you crying?" He laid his hands on her shoulders and tried to turn her toward him. He had never seen Miranda cry, and he was very worried.

"Do not touch me!" She hissed, then turned and headed up the stairs.

James stared, then shook his head. He was sure he had just seen Miranda float up the steps.

Miranda ran to her bathroom as the scent of Freesias' followed her, and she could not control her emotions. The thought of James touching her made her want to throw up. She sat on the floor, head in her hands, leaning over the commode. What was she to do? Her feelings were out of control. She needed to release the sexual tension that had been building inside of her at the child's house.

Miranda stood in the shower, she only had to cleanse her human body once a day but unlike other fairies she enjoyed standing under the steaming hot water. She was able to feel the sensations as different touches stimulated her human body and the hot water would send flashes of electricity through her especially as it ran off her hardened nipples. Her hands slipped down her sides, over her hips, through the dark curls, and between her wet folds. Miranda moaned as the smell of Freesia enveloped her.

James listened from behind the door and he was pissed, and to think he was worried about her. She batted away his hands just to go upstairs and use her own hands to relieve herself! He opened the door and stood as the steam swirled around him. Long rivers of condensation ran down the mirror. Her body behind the door perfect in every way. He listened to Miranda whimper and could not contain himself.

Pulling his clothes off he opened the shower door stepping inside seeing Miranda with her fingers buried deep inside of her, and her head laid back against the wall as water ran off her face onto her breast dripping off her nipples.

James was hard as a rock and he was going to have her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. At first Miranda complied, she was in a haze, that was until he tried to kiss her, then her eyes flew open and James was thrown back against the far wall.

"Get out of my house!" Miranda hissed.

James swore he saw lightning bolts fly from her eyes. "What the hell Miranda! What has gotten into you? This morning you could not get enough of me, now this! I will not leave!"

Miranda grabbed for a towel and covered herself. She slowly stepped toward James and as she did her body morphed. Her iris's' grew dark, her once beautiful white teeth were now yellow and jagged. Sharp enough to tear James apart. Her nails lengthened into long thick sharp claws. Her skin turned a dark blue. Not the blue Andy always saw, but dark almost black and dull.

James stared, what the hell. His eyes were playing tricks on him. He must have hit his head when Miranda pushed him away. He blinked, and swallowed.

Miranda stood close to James and once again voiced in a growl, "If you know what's good for you get out of my house and never return."

James did not care what he was seeing or what was going on he had enough, and turned running down the steps and out the front door trying to redress himself on the way.

Miranda morphed back into her human body and then collapsed. What she had just done took a lot out of her and she slid to the floor in a heap.

Andy sat straight up in bed and screamed, tears pouring down her face, "Don't leave me please! I thought you loved me." Her head hurt and she was confused.

Richard raced into the room and grabbed hold of his young daughter, wiping at her tears, "Andy! What is it! What's wrong?" Andy's eyes flickered, and she rubbed them with her tiny fist.

Andy calmly looked at her Father and smiled, "I am fine Daddy why are you in my room?"

Richard looked at his child, "You screamed and you were crying. Did you have a nightmare again?"

Andy smiled brightly, "No Daddy the bad dreams are all gone."

Richard had no idea what had happened and did not know what to do but tuck his little girl back into bed kissing her on the forehead.

Andy rolled over and cuddled down into her blankets and with a bright smile on her face fell into a deep sleep.

The Empress watched intently as the earthly events played out. She had not expected the child to react so vehemently, but she was fully assured there would be no memory of her protector left in the child's mind.

Miranda had gotten too close and she knew better, none of them could interfere with the Directive. She should have controlled her urges better. It was for the good of The Family.

Something like this had only happened once in the Empress' lifetime and she was over five thousand years old. A connection so strong it would be hard to regulate.

The Empress sighed. She had not wanted to cause Miranda so much pain, but she had no choice. The words of The Directive had to be followed completely. It could not be changed even though Miranda was her own child.

As for Miranda it was better for her to get rid of the male human living with her. She needed to find herself a good specimen to give her the child promised to her for taking on this assignment. It was an honor to be allow to have a baby and The Empress wanted to make sure Miranda had the best.

The next morning Andy awakened, looked around her room, and frowned. She padded out to where her Mother was fixing their breakfast, crawled up into the chair next to her Father, and announced, "I want a green room."

Richard and Anna stared at each other than at Andy.

Anna walked over to her daughter and placed a small kiss on her cheek, "But you love the color blue, why the change?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

The following weekend Richard painted her room green and never again did Andy mention the Blue Lady or wake from a nightmare.


	5. The Blue Lady Chapter Five

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1805

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! I hope I can keep the story interesting enough for you all to make it to the end.**_

~ Five Years Later~

Without the constant worry of finding and protecting The One or maintaining the façade of a marriage Miranda enlisted all of her energies into Runway. She worked her way up in the ranks until one day she was called into the Board of Directors meeting for Elias-Clarke Publishing. Irv Ravitz Chairman of the Board stood as she walked in and offered her a seat next to him.

As Miranda looked the man in the eye he laid their plan out to her. "We would like to offer you the position as Editor in Chief of Runway." Irv laughed to himself. A woman as Editor in Chief, finally we will be able to get rid of this senseless excuse for a magazine.

Miranda sat there smiling and replied softly, "I accept."

The Board members all stared.

Justin Elias stood up and introduced himself, "You answered fast are you sure you do not want time to think about it? This position will take much of your time. "

Miranda glared at the man and barely whispered, "No." She knew what they were all thinking, but she was going to make a world renounced magazine out of Runway. She was going to be the last one to laugh.

Andy awoke to the cry of a small infant, her sister. She groaned pulling a pillow over her head. She did not remember her Brother crying this much when he was little and it was all very annoying to her. She threw the pillow off, crawled out of bed, padded down the hallway to the new nursery, and stood inside the doorframe.

Anna looked up as she placed Jenna to her breast.

"Mom why does the baby have to cry all the time?"

Anna laughed and motioned for her oldest daughter to come toward her and the new infant.

Andy stood beside the rocker and caressed the infants head, "She is so soft." Then she leaned in to kiss the infants head, "and she smells so … so good." Andy felt very protective of the small being.

Andy looked at her Mother and frowned, "I have smelled that before but where?" (It was the scent of Freesias.)

Anna smiled, "probably when Tom was a baby. It is called love."

Andy looked at her Mother with wonderment in her eyes, "Do all babies smell like that?"

Anna giggled, "I guess so."

Andy breathed in the scent of her baby sister once again, "Then I hope I have lots of babies when I get older."

Anna laughed, "Slow down sweetheart. First you have get through High School and College then you can think about having a baby."

Andy looked seriously at her Mother, "O.K." Yawning Andy then announced she was going back to bed.

* * *

><p>The yearly Met Gala party was to be Miranda's introduction to the Fashion World as Runway's new Editor in Chief.<p>

She was escorted by Valentino wearing his latest couture. A black beaded and lace gown. She was stunning on the arm of the famous designer. The black gown made her pale skin glow, which showed off her crystal blue eyes. As they walked the red carpet Valentino leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "You are the only one who has showed the best in my gowns il mio amore."

That moment Miranda showed her illuminating smile and looked right at Greyson Priestly.

The man was struck dead as his eyes looked into the vivid blue sapphire eyes of Miranda. She had stirred something in him he had never felt before. He watched as Miranda made her way into the gala. Watched as her hips swung from side to side and followed her in.

Soon after Irv made the announcement of Miranda's promotion Greyson made his way over to Miranda and introduced himself. Instead of shaking hands he took hers in a caress, lowered his head, and kissed it. A spark shoot through his lips and charged down his body. He was going to have this incredible woman or die trying.

Miranda had been celibate for too long and the handsome man standing in front of her awakened the longing inside of her and the slight scent of Freesia rolled pass her nose. She shifted ever so slightly as the liquid heat pooled between her legs.

She and Greyson danced multiple times and if it hadn't been for Valentino she would have gone home with him that night.

* * *

><p>That same night Andy had a very vivid dream that made her sweat and gave her goose bumps all at the same time.<p>

Her body trembled as she felt the strange sensations ribbon throughout her body.

Andy bolted straight up in bed and the dream suddenly disappeared. She could not remember a single bit of it no matter how hard she tried. Her body ached to get back to it. It was the weirdest feeling she had ever had but it felt good. She had felt warm, protected, and loved. She had never felt anything like it. At least that she remembered.

Shaking her head she turned, curled up under her comforter, and soon fell back to sleep hoping to return to the dream.

* * *

><p>As Miranda sat behind her new desk and looked out into her outer office, she steepled her fingers glaring at her Assistant.<p>

A fellow Fairy, younger, much younger, but she was strong with special powers, and the council insisted on her being nearby for Miranda's protection. Protection from what Miranda had no idea.

Miranda looked up and noted a delivery man standing at Emily's desk. The girl had her hands flying through the air and before she knew it Miranda was struck with the strong scent of Freesias.

"Emily."

Emily turned staring at Miranda through the glass just as Miranda spotted the vase of flowers sitting on Emily's desk.

"Bring the flowers in here."

Emily walked to the door separating Miranda's inner office from the outer one, "Miranda I do not think that is a good …"

Miranda glared, "Did I ask your opinion?"

"N-No Miranda." Emily picked up the vase and carried it into Miranda's office knowing this would lead to trouble.

Miranda closed her eyes taking a deep breath and felt the perfume flow into her nose and throughout her head as it left a warm wetness between her legs. She shifted on her feet and with shaking hands removed the card.

"Miranda I do not think this is …"

"That's all Emily." And Miranda waved her hands in the air.

Emily slowly exited the office as Miranda opened the card.

"Nothing has looked more beautiful or smelled more satisfying than you."

She smiled wickedly and once again inhaled the aroma of the bouquet of Freesias sitting on her desk.

Just than her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Greyson," she whispered huskily.

On the other end was a laugh, "I want to see you tonight." Miranda grinned and gave the gentleman her address.

* * *

><p>Greyson stood in the doorway grinning wickedly at the hips sashaying away from him.<p>

Miranda looked over her shoulder as her foot lay on the first step to the second floor. Her smoking eyes hooded by her lashes.

Greyson closed the door and followed.

Once inside the bedroom Miranda slammed Greyson up against the closed door, and she smothered him in a searing kiss.

Greyson was enjoying the strength of this woman.

Miranda hissed into his ear, "Fuck me now."

Fairies were never coy when it came to sex.

Greyson ripped the clothes off Miranda and pushed her over to the bed.

Miranda stared at Greyson through her icy eyes. Her senses were in over drive as she craved for the release she needed, wanted.

Greyson pushed her down on the bed and he climbed on top of her. His eyes roamed over the pale luminous skin. His mouth watered as he took in the small full breasts just waiting for him to devour. He was so hard he ached and he needed to relieve it.

Miranda grabbed for his neck and pulled him into her feeling his hard shaft grind into her. Her head was reeling and it was not happening fast enough for her. She flipped Greyson over, ripping his clothes off and impaled herself on his thick shaft as she bit into the flesh on his shoulder with her sharpened teeth.

Greyson screamed and Miranda moaned.

She rode him hard and fast building herself up until she finally came.

Greyson exploded inside her, never had he experienced sex like this before. He was panting as his heart beat out of control. His mind reeled and spun out of control.

The two lay in each other's arms. Sweat dripping from their bodies.

Miranda was so content on the fact she finally got some relief she did not notice there was no essence of Freesia around even though the bouquet she had received from Greyson earlier that day sat in a vase on her kitchen table.

* * *

><p>That same night Andy once again awakened with a start.<p>

She was angry, very angry. She did not know why nor could she understand it. The feeling made her blood boil and she started to cry for no reason at all. Her heart hurt in the cruelest way. She felt as if she was dying. She rolled over in bed and grabbed her pillow and sobbed.

Anna was walking by Andy's door and heard the child crying inside. She knocked on the door and when there was no answer she quietly walked in.

Andy felt the bed dip near her and a hand run through her hair.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?"

Andy shook her head, "Don't call me Sweetheart and don't touch me. And no I did not have a bad dream. And I do not know why I am crying."

"But Baby I always call you Sweethea …"

Andy turned around glaring at her Mother, "I don't care."

"Andy!"

Andy looked at her Mother then fell into her arms, "I so sorry Mommy. I hurt but I do not know why. My heart hurts so bad I feel like I am dying."

Anna caressed Andy's head and patted her back, "It is O.K. Baby, and everything will be O.K. I am here now. I promise you are not dying."

Andy continued to sob on Anna's shoulder until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Within six months Miranda and Greyson were married much to the displeasure of Miranda's protectors Emily and Nigel. They both argued with her over her decision. They tried to tell her he was not the right match for her but she would not hear of it. He gave her the kind of sex she craved.<p> 


	6. The Blue Lady Chapter Six

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1469

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! I hope I can keep the story interesting enough for you all to make it to the end.**_

* * *

><p>Between Runway filling up all her daylight hours plus some night hours and Greyson giving her body the sex it craved in between, Miranda's life was full. She no longer needed to think about the tiny child she once protected and was forced to walk away from. She no longer had time to think about how her heart hurt or how much she missed the large deep brown eyes of Andréa.<p>

As fate would have it Miranda became bored with Greyson within six months. Not long after the marriage Miranda realized that sex with Greyson did not bring her the results she wished or lusted for. It was empty and the fragrance of Freesias never came to her afterward. Soon she was not able to climax with him no matter how aggressive they were. She figured she would never find the love or partner that would bring her the passion she so craved.

* * *

><p>Her desire to bring Runway to the top of the fashion world started to take all of her time and Greyson became annoyed at this. He decided it was time to woo her back to him.<p>

* * *

><p>The Empress noted this and decided now was the time. She needed to give Miranda the child promised to her before it was too late. Back in her mind the Empress knew Miranda would not be satisfied with a mediocre mate for long. She knew there was only one person that would be able to satisfy Miranda for eternity. She just hoped Miranda had the patience to wait for that person.<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda was sitting in the chair in the study when Greyson came home that night.<p>

She smelled him before he even started up the front steps.

Freesias.

Greyson walked in across the foyer and stood in the door way.

Miranda would not look at him, she tried to ignore the feelings running through her head. The need to be taken and driven into ecstasy. Her body craved it for many years now and nothing had come close.

The aroma of the Freesias caused her insides to burn and turn into liquid. She sifted in the chair as her fluids flowed from between her legs.

Her breathing was becoming labored and Greyson stared at her chest rise and fall.

"Miranda," Greyson said huskily.

She did not move, she did not want to give into him, but her body was betraying her. She shifted again.

Greyson was standing over her and laid the Freesias on top of the book.

He took a deep breath and could smell her essence, "Miranda!"

She closed her eyes inhaling deeply, electricity shot through her body and she felt as if she would cum right then and there.

Greyson kneeled before the beautiful woman and pulled the book out from under the flowers, grabbed Miranda's wrists, and pulled her toward him. "Miranda look at me."

Her eyes turned up seeing Greyson through her lashes.

He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply as his hands slid under her sweater caressing her everywhere.

Miranda was trembling and as his fingers glided over her erect nipples she came, falling into him.

Greyson stared at the brightness of her eyes at that moment never before seeing them look that way. He pulled her down onto the fur rug and his hands were up underneath her skirt sliding up her inner thigh slick with her cum.

"God Miranda. You are so hot, so wet, and your smell … mmmmmm so sweet." Greyson purred.

The Freesia flowers laid all around them and the scent was pulling Miranda deeper into oblivion.

Her eyes were closed as she arched into Greyson's hand. "Please," she begged.

Greyson slowly slid inside of her as she screamed.

He was hell bent on making it last that night and he rode her slow and easy until her muscles clinched his shaft so hard he could not hold back any longer and hissed out her name as he came long and hard inside her.

Miranda let loose as her muscles held onto Greyson's thick hard shaft. She had never felt a sensation like this before.

As Greyson slumped onto his wife Miranda began to cry.

When Greyson realized this he raised up off her with concern in his face. "Miranda?"

She looked at him with the softest blue eyes and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Greyson's breath hitched, "Miranda. How long?"

She grinned at him, "Just now."

The scent of Freesia was flowing strong through her blood and she was the happiest she had been in a long time, in over six years.

* * *

><p>Andy once again woke up shaking and feeling resentful. Tears once again fell from her eyes as she felt her heart break in two. She felt like she had just lost the most important thing in her life. Like she had been replaced and was no longer needed. What were these feelings and why was she having them? Once again she buried her head in her pillow and cried herself back to sleep confused.<p>

* * *

><p>Of course Greyson did not believe Miranda's announcement until weeks later when the Doctor confirmed it. His wonderment at Miranda and the life he lived with her blew his mind. Never before had he known someone so dynamic, so rare, and so remarkable.<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda was on a high.<p>

She had been pushing everyone at Runway to their limit and it showed in the increased circulation of the magazine and improved advertisers and designers requesting space in the magazine.

She was now also pregnant with the child the Empress promised her for finding The One.

Sitting at her desk behind the glass walls Miranda laid her palm flat on her abdomen. Her thoughts wondered to the small child with the silken brown hair. A flower petal fell from her eye as she remembered the child's voice reveal her love for Miranda and Miranda returning it. Her heart once again ached to be near Andréa, to feel her, and to see the beautiful deep brown eyes. Miranda immediately turned her chair facing the large window and looked out over the sky line.

Emily witnessed the emotion of Miranda and immediately called Nigel.

Nigel ran to the outer office and stopped short at Emily's desk.

"Nigel you have got to get her mind off of "The One" before the Empress feels it. The Empress gave her a child and she can just as easily take it away. That would break Miranda's human heart, and you know what would happen to Miranda if that happened."

Nigel tore his eyes away from Miranda and glared at Emily. His spiked yellow teeth appeared and he hissed at her, "I very well know what would happen to her."

He looked back at Miranda caressing her abdomen.

"Miranda!" He yelled before entering her inner office.

Miranda's head jerked up, she turned in the chair, and she glared at Nigel. "I do not remember asking for you."

Nigel stood his ground. Over all the people who worked at Runway, Human or Fairy Nigel was the only one allowed to talk to Miranda this way. Nigel had been with her for hundreds of years. Even before she was commissioned to look for "The One". He was the one who suggested she inhabit the body she was in, and to pursue a job at Runway.

Nigel looked at Miranda, "The November shoot is a disaster. If we do not straighten it out now we will never be ready for print."

Miranda sighed, the last thing she wanted was for Irv to blame the pregnancy on the slippage of Runway in the fashion industry.

"Nigel call Emily then come sit we have something to discuss."

Nigel looked at his friend worried.

As Nigel and Emily sat in front of Miranda she stared at them rolling the edge of her glasses over her bottom lip.

Emily groaned, "Miranda I know the glasses are just a prop but do you have to do that with them?"

Miranda inhaled the slight fragrance of Freesia and smiled wickedly. "Emily you must find someone to cure your cravings."

Nigel snickered and Emily shot him the look of death.

"I have brought you two in here to give you some news." Miranda scanned her protectors closely, "That is unless you know about it already?"

Nigel smiled, "We knew the moment it happened."

Miranda grinned, "I do not want this to interfere with Runway. For some reason Irv seems to have become more annoyed as the magazine has grown. I do not understand that. I do not want to give him any reason to let me go just because I am with child."

Nigel and Emily nodded.

After that day work went as usual, and Miranda did not think of The One again.


	7. The Blue Lady Chapter Seven

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1639

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

_**Andy shows just how strong she is and how great the pull is for her and Miranda to be together. No matter how hard she tries Miranda can not keep Andy out of her mind.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! **_

* * *

><p>Miranda's mind was full of Runway and planning for the birth of her child. She thrived on the images for the future that a child would bring her. There was nothing she had ever wanted more. "The One" was a close second but she had to put Andréa out of her mind before the Empress caught wind of it. Miranda knew this was no longer her concern but the child continued to show up in her mind … and the feelings Miranda had for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Greyson was under the impression this, the pregnancy had slated his place with Miranda. The marriage would be saved and once again he would have her like before. She was a most beautiful and powerful woman and his place in society had greatly elevated since their marriage. Greyson had always wanted children, and wanted girls. He could not imagine what it would be like to have a little Miranda running around the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda on the other hand knew she would let Greyson stay, but soon he would have to go. Even now she could not stand having him in the house and if it had not been for the pregnancy he would already be gone and forgotten. Now she would have to deal with him being in her life until at least she delivered, but for her child she would do anything … except stay married to its Father.<p>

Humans divorced all the time and the infant would be more Fairy than human, it would be able to deal with it. Her child would be strong and with her rank in the Family it would mean the child would be given a prominent position within The Family.

* * *

><p>As Miranda built the Runway Empire and nurtured the growing child inside her Andy was being a simple human child.<p>

She went to school, made friends, played with her siblings, and dreamed. She dreamed of a career. She had not yet decided what she wanted to do when she finished school but she was sure she would contribute something big to the world.

She also had memories. Memories of feelings. Memories she could not explain, but memories all the same. Andy's memories never involved The Blue Lady directly. She had no recollection of the beautiful lady who use to come visit her every night. It had quickly disappeared after her fifth birthday, the last day The Blue Lady appeared in her bedroom, but Andy had colorful vivid dreams filled with imaginary creatures. Creatures who bowed to her and did anything she asked of them. Dreams of a long, loving, and happy life.

Andy told her Mother and Father of these dreams, and her belief this was what her future held. She insisted the dreams were foretelling her life, only why she believed this she did not know.

To appease her they listened intently, but once again they became concerned about their Daughter hoping this too she would just grow out of.

One night Andy dreamed of a great crystal blue light giving her a golden book. The light spoke to her and she immediately smiled in her sleep. She knew the voice but not who it came from. The voice left her with a feeling of warmth, love, and protection … her memories.

The next morning she insisted her Mother go out and buy her a journal and it had to be gold.

Anna and Richard did not want to give importance to these silly dreams but after a morning of tears and sobs so distraught they gave in. Andy had not acted like this since she had her nightmares as a young child.

Anna felt Andy's sobs and it broke her heart in two, feeling as if Richard or her children had been taken away from her, and she could not fathom it, she did not want her child feeling like that. It wasn't like Andy was a bad child. She excelled in school and loved to learn. She had many friends and was a happy child. As long as it did not hurt her what was so wrong with indulging the child?

* * *

><p>The day before Andy dreamed of the golden book Miranda almost fired the entire writing crew from Runway.<p>

Somehow the articles for the coming issue had been all mixed up and when the preview mockup came back from the printers Miranda exploded. How could her employees be so incompetent? Why could they not see their mistakes came two fold on her? She would have to explain to Irv and the board the need for extra money to redo the inaccuracies.

Her skin turned its dark blue almost black color and her teeth changed to their yellow sharp spikes.

It took all of Nigel and Emily's power to bring her down. The only thing that helped was Emily reminding her that this would not be good for the baby.

Miranda shivered and morphed first into her bright sparkling blue color with her perfect white teeth back, then into her human form. The transformations had drained Miranda and Nigel had called for Roy their minion to take her home. She needed to rest after the drain her body took from the changes.

That night Miranda had wished for someone with great intelligence to run the Writing Department. Someone she could always count on, someone who knew her, and would work as hard as she did.

* * *

><p>The Empress was watching, and listening.<p>

The Directive was playing out as it should.

"The One" had no distinct memories of Miranda, and Miranda was content with the pending birth of her child.

The process had gone so well the night Miranda gave birth the Empress surprised her with not one but two girls.

Miranda had a hard time keeping the flower petals from falling from her eyes as the Doctor informed her and Greyson that a second child was on its way. Her only reprieve was to inhale the penetrating fragrance of Freesia in the air as her second child Caroline screamed her way into the world. How could she have been so blessed to be given not one but two children? This was very rare in the Fairy Family. Miranda's heart grew large with love and she thought it would burst.

There had only been one other time in her life she had felt like this and it was at the birth of "The One".

* * *

><p>Half way across the United States twelve year old Andy dreamed of her future children and they came in pairs.<p>

Two girls then a girl and a boy. The dream warmed Andy's heart and she felt as if it would burst with happiness and love.

Andy sat straight up in bed her bright smile covering her face, "Mom!" she screamed.

Anna came running into the girl's room, "Andy what is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

Andy shook her head no and laughed, "You know I do not have bad dreams. I dreamed that I am going to have four children. Three girls and a boy."

Anna sat staring at her oldest Daughter not knowing what to say. The girl screamed in the middle of the night to tell her Mother she dreamed of having children! Anna did not have the heart or the energy to argue with Andy that it was only a dream.

"Isn't that amazing?" Andy was beaming from ear to ear.

Anna gathered her child in her arms hugging her tight, "Yes my dear, but remember College first."

Andy pulled away, "But of course Mother how else can I become a journalist?"

Anna stared at her Daughter once again, "A Journalist? I thought you wanted to be a lawyer like your Father."

Andy giggled, "Mother that was when I was a child. I know I am to move to New York and be a Journalist."

Anna held a hand over her mouth, "New York?" What was she going to do with this child and her wild dreams?

Andy smiled brightly shaking her head yes, "The bright Blue Light told me so."

Anna gasped.

Just then Richard walked into Andy's room and Anna turned toward him fear in her eyes. With a big smile on his face Richard whispered, "What is all the murmuring going on in here?"

Anna held out a hand to her husband, "Andy has informed me the Blue Light has told her to become a Journalist and move to New York."

Richard took a deep breath, "I am done with all this nonsense. You are almost a teenager Andy. You are not going to become a Journalist just because some stupid Blue Light in one of your dreams told you so. You will go to law school as we have planned! I do not want to hear anything more about it!"

Andy stared at her Father. He had never spoken to her like this before.

Huge tears formed in her eyes and slowly began to roll down her face and in a low whisper Andy addressed her parents, "the Blue Light is not stupid and it comes to me every night. I will do as I choose and no one will step in my way."

Andy rolled over in bed and closed her eyes tight hoping the Blue Light would come to her again tonight and console her. She needed to feel its touch and warmth. She craved the softness, and beauty of the light. The way it made her feel, a feeling Andy had no words for only that it was different than anything she had ever felt and it made her feel whole, loved, and protected.

Anna tried to get Andy to talk to them but to no avail.

Richard took Anna's hand and pulled her up from the bed, "come it will soon be morning and you need your sleep."


	8. The Blue Lady Chapter Eight

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1879

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! Keep them coming.**_

* * *

><p>As the days passed Miranda settled into her home with her precious new daughters. She rocked and nursed them through the day and night. Their skin and lips so soft against her breast it made her heart overflow. The scent of Freesias hung in the air around them as they nursed. Miranda had never been so happy even Greyson was easy to tolerate.<p>

Greyson stayed away from Miranda and lavished all his heart and love on the girls. He had no qualms about changing diapers, as a matter of fact he enjoyed it. He would blow raspberries on their tummies and kiss their feet. He had not one but two little Miranda's to lavish his love on. He knew the twins were special as he had never seen skin glow as theirs did.

Even Miranda did not have the heart to tell him to leave as she watched him play with the girls and rock them to sleep. She knew he loved them as much as she did.

* * *

><p>The night the girls turned thirty days old they were introduced into the Family of the Fairies as was custom.<p>

The twins were dressed in long flowing crystal blue gowns. The gowns were made by Valentino, as was custom. Yes Valentino was a Fairy.

Greyson was sound asleep in the spare bedroom and once again the downstairs was converted into a grand hall. The walls were hung with flowing blue curtains while massive gold thrones encircled the room. In the chairs sat the leader of each Fairy line and at the lead was The Empress the head of The Family. In the middle of the room was a gold platform.

Miranda's position within the Fairies led to only the best for her Children's introduction.

The Empress presided over the festivities and Nigel and Emily were given the honor of being their protectors as they protected the twins Mother.

The girl's position in the Family was announced that night and Miranda was anxious to hear what her girl's future would be. Just because she held a high rank did not mean the girls would also. This was a tense time for Miranda. Only The Empress possessed the ability to know each child's future.

The Empress held the child with the human name Cassidy and proclaimed she would help regulate the elements of the earth. The seasons would change with her help. Snow or rain would fall and the sun with rainbows would emerge at her command.

The child with the human name Caroline would help with the final disappearance of each Fairy as they left the world. Helping the older and wiser Fairies morph into the after realm required great discipline and empathy.

Both positions were highly ranked stations in the Fairy realm. As for how high they would reach in their ranks depended on how well Miranda raised them and their own initiative. Parenting was highly regarded with the Fairies. Children could only be conceived by approval of The Empress as parenting was the highest position a Fairy could hold.

Miranda was very pleased and proud of her girls. Even at such a young age Miranda knew they would excel and she would be honored to raise them.

The event lasted all night as each infant was passed from one Fairy Leader to the other and as they were passed the Fairies would bless them and bestow a special gift to them. The Empress was the first and last to hold the twins. As Empress she gave them their position within the Family and as their Grandmother she gave them the gift of warmth, love, and protection.

As the child was blessed by her the infant would float to its bassinet made of gold, lined with satin, and colored with different hues of blue.

As the morning sun rose the celebration ended and once again the home was restored to its human settings.

Miranda was smiling sweetly as she caressed the head of each girl as she slept soundly in the golden bassinets. Miranda sighed the only think that would have made this perfect would have been to have the brown eyed child "The One" with them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Andy was going through the days with her eyes dark and dull. She never felt so lost, as alone as she did then. Her only reprise was the glorious dreams she had while a sleep.<p>

Her human parents knew this was not their little girl. The one who ran, played, giggled, and laughed without a care in the world. Now she acted as if the problems of the whole world rested on her tiny shoulders, and every day those shoulders slumped further.

"Richard I cannot stand it anymore, seeing her like this." Anna frowned tears in her eyes.

"But Anna we cannot keep letting her believe in dreams."

"Why not Richard she has been a happy child it cannot be that bad for her. Is it because she no longer wishes to be a lawyer?"

Richard glared at his wife, "It is a good profession."

Anna laughed, "You know she has five more years for you to change her mind back."

Richard smiled at his wife knowing he could not deny her anything, "Fine."

When they sat Andy down and explained themselves to her she exploded.

The once vibrant smile had returned and at that very moment two stars shined bright outside their window and two small infants gave their audience a heartfelt belly laugh.

The first thing Andy wrote about in her new gold journal was about an elaborate party given for her first two Daughters. She smiled in her sleep as she watched from afar the Introduction Ceremony for them. Red hair and crystal blue eyes sparkled brightly. As each one had been blessed by their Grandmother they caught Andy's eye and smiled contently. Andy beamed she was so proud.

* * *

><p>The Empress scowled at this event, worried that "The One" was too connected to Miranda.<p>

She knew the pieces were falling and she just hoped they were falling into the right picture. She only had so much power to direct the outlook of time. The rest was up to the participants. She prayed that Miranda and Andrea would be strong enough to bring their impending future to light.

* * *

><p>With the realization of the amount of work Miranda would have with twins both Nigel and Emily decided Miranda would need a second assistant.<p>

The Empress sighed with relief. Both Nigel and Emily had taken the first step in securing not only Miranda and "The One's" future, but the future of The Family as well.

The proposition was brought to the Elias-Clarke Board on a day Irv could not be present and with Justin Elias and Myles Clarke owning over half of the shares and pleased with Miranda's work the idea was quickly given their approval.

When Irv returned to Runway and found out what had transpired he blew up demanding an emergency meeting of the board. Irv was quickly ruled out as Justin reminded him Miranda was bringing in more money with her one magazine than all the others combined. Needless to say Irv was furious. He knew this would happen one day when they all joked about trying to run the fashion magazine into the ground by appointing Miranda (a woman) as Editor in Chief.

How she did it and why the board even wanted to continue to print a fashion magazine he did not know, but one day he would bring her down.

* * *

><p>It was up to Emily to find her lesser partner.<p>

With the popularity of Runway and Miranda Emily had to weed through a lot of … well "stupid" model want to be's.

Emily tried her best but most of them only lasted one or two months before either they ran out crying or Miranda fired them.

Emily even tried to hire a financial graduate making them the first assistant to take care of Miranda's expenses, schedule, and appointments while Emily saw to her everyday needs.

Miranda was soon being referred to as the Dragon Lady.

The stress between caring for the girls and trying to get use to a new second assistant every few months left her no choice but to begin calling them all Emily. If one was lucky enough to survive longer than three months then Miranda felt safe enough to remember their real names.

* * *

><p>After their two year birthday Miranda turned to the twins Father and made a simple statement, "Greyson, I cannot do this anymore. I cannot pretend to be in love with you any longer. You need to leave. Papers will be sent to you next week."<p>

Greyson stared at his wife of three and a half years in shock, "Miranda."

Miranda looked at the man emotionless.

"You cannot be serious Miranda."

Miranda blinked, "I assure you Greyson I am most serious. I have talked with my lawyer and the papers are all written up and signed by me you should receive them in just a few days at your office."

Greyson jumped up off his chair, "Miranda! My home! My children! Why have you not discussed this with me?"

Miranda shrugged, "We have not slept in the same bed in over two years. We never talk about anything but the girls. We can do that as separate individuals as well as partners. I do not wish to be married to you anymore and I have heard stories that point to the fact you do not wish to be married to me anymore. You will not get any money from me as those stories have you in bed with other women. You will have joint custody of the girls as I cannot deny them the presence of their Father in their life, but just know they will always live with me and if you try to change that you will be sorry."

Greyson stood with his mouth wide open, "You will be sorry about this Miranda."

He turned and walked out.

The next morning on page six was an article claiming Miranda as the Ice Queen.

Greyson did not see his girls for six months.

* * *

><p>The night after Miranda made this announcement to Greyson Andy awoke from one of the happiest dreams she ever had. Truthfully she could not remember the dream, but she knew her heart was so full of love and warmth the dream had to be good.<p>

Her skin felt so soft and tingled in a way she had never experienced before, or at least what she could remember. Her heart was so full it felt as if it would burst.

All she could think of was this must be what love feels like, and she knew this was what she had been craving for many years and desperately wanted it.

She kept this to herself knowing her parents would once again think she was crazy, they would never be able to understand. Even her best friends Doug and Lily would probably think it was crazy. She felt as if no one would really understand her, but somewhere deep inside she sensed there was someone, someone who really did and she could not wait to meet that person.

**_Can you imagine who else might be Fairies? :) _**


	9. The Blue Lady Chapter Nine

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 3015

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

_**Thanks to "Daphne Undomiel" for giving me the great idea of making Lily a Fairy. This chapter feels a bit rough but I could not figure another way to go with it so bare with. :)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! Keep them coming.**_

* * *

><p>Throughout high school Andy took as many English courses as possible and made the High School Newspaper and Yearbook committees. She was doing everything she could to secure her future of becoming a world renowned journalist. One would say she was obsessed with it, but for Andy it was just a process. She did not know why, or how she knew this, it was just in her heart.<p>

Luckily Lily was able to follow Andy in most of her ambitions since her love for art gave her great positions on the two committees. It was imperative that Lily keep close to Andy as she was "The One's" protector. How she was blessed enough to get the position she did not know.

One night The Empress appeared in her home, Golden Throne and all. "The One has been found you will be her protector." Then The Empress disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

Lily remembered being in a state of shock. Her best friend Andy? Andy was "The One"? Andy was the promise to the Fairies of continuing to live among the Humans in harmony?

They had been playmates since they were infants. They lived just two houses away from each other. Lily's Human form was only five, but as a Fairy she was hundreds of years old. Lily thought back and now everything made sense. Andy's nightmares and her constant talk of The Blue Lady. It must have been the seeker that Andy saw and named The Blue Lady.

Lily was always amazed at Andy's conviction. How could she know that going to New York was her destiny? Hell even Lily did not know how Andy's life was to play out before she represented the terms of the Directive.

Only The Empress knew this.

* * *

><p>Andy never had time to become a cheerleader or worry about going to Prom or Homecoming. That was far from her.<p>

If she was not asked by anyone and in order to appease her parents Doug was always her mainstay.

She never second thought her choices growing up knowing something better, and bigger awaited her.

Never saying anything to his family or friends Doug always knew he favored the same sex, and Andy had expected it from the beginning but not wanting to hurt her good friend kept the feeling to herself. Andy helped Doug keep his secret by being his steady date. That was until they made it to college.

Doug and Lily teamed up with Andy planning where they would go to college and then their exodus to New York City. All three had decided they would find themselves in the big city.

Lily called them the three musketeers, but Doug would laugh and say it was more like the three stooges.

Lily wanted to be an artist, Doug wanted to work on Wall Street, and Andy a Journalist. They decide going to North Western would give them each what they needed to further their careers and keep them together as if going to separate schools would break the spell and neither one would make it to the Big Apple.

Lily was glad she had a good excuse to follow Andy were she wanted to go. Lily had planned this for many years and thanks to Doug it would all work out.

* * *

><p>At about the same time Miranda was getting flack about being single and being seen with multiple different men at the many Galas and Functions required by Runway for her to go to. Most of the men who escorted the prominent Editor in Chief were gay the rest, well, they just knew she was way out of their league.<p>

It did not bother her that page six comment on this often, for she had no need for a human man any longer. None had been able to give her the sexual life she craved and she had her girls. Although, it did bother her when their remarks pointed to the possibility of her taking all these different men home with her at night with the girls in the house. Their innuendos about her bedding all these men sacrificed the rank her twins would rise to in their chosen fields within the Family, and this was not acceptable.

Leslie from the Legal Department was consulted on more than one occasion to take the newspapers and magazine who dared to make this assumption to court. With Leslie being a Fairy she was able to successfully persuade the heads of any publication into recanting the stories and agree to never publish anything regarding the twins again.

Her role in The Fairy Family was a soldier. As a lawyer she was able to maneuver any law in favor of The Family. Over the many years she had learned much and at this point in time had high standing within the legal community.

After Miranda became Editor in Chief she claimed Leslie as legal counsel for her and Runway.

There were a few though who wondered why they had ever agreed to this and once again wrote stories about Miranda, the twins, and the many men Miranda was seen with. These publications soon lost advertisers, subscribers, then went under. Rumors ran rampant and they would soon be added to the list that became known as Miranda's Blacklist.

After that no one dared tried to write about or print pictures of the twins.

This did not ease Miranda's concerns regarding how the public thought she was raising her girls. Part of the girl's positions in their selected post depended on how Miranda brought up the twins. If the Empress believed these rumors to be a bad influence on the girls it could hamper their climb to the top of their professions.

* * *

><p>Miranda's next night out was to a party at Lavin to launch a new designer within the house.<p>

Emily had secured Stephen someone Miranda had use numerous times and during that time had become somewhat good friends.

Stephen was a well know top rated lawyer in high standings within the community.

That night Miranda had learned from Stephen that he was getting the same kind of interrogation from his associates as Miranda was receiving from Runway's Board of Directors and the paparazzi, and that he could totally understand her concern.

Stephen was a handsome older gentleman and easy to talk to.

Miranda flirted with him throughout the night and for the first time in years took him home and to her bed.

The love making was nothing spectacular but it did give Miranda some of the sexual release she had been craving.

That night while in bed Miranda turned to Stephen, "We should get married."

This proclamation took Stephen by surprise but as he thought about it, it made perfect sense to him. He enjoyed Miranda's company and she was a very strong, beautiful woman. Her skin was soft and electric. Making love with her was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His partners would stop hassling him about being single and her status in society was so impressive he could climb the ladder just having her on his arm. He accepted her proposal and before anyone realized what was going on they were married.

* * *

><p>The night Miranda proposed to Stephen, Andy shot straight up in bed shaking.<p>

Nate stirred as he laid next to her.

Andy ran her hand through her hair and over her face. She was sweating. She wrapped her arms around her waist as her tears began to fall. Her heart was breaking and she did not know why. The tears slowly turned into sobs as jealousy and hurt continued to explode in her mind. It all felt so real, but were was it coming from?

Nate turned his head and opened his eyes, "Andy, what is it?" He sat up in bed touching her arm, it was so cold. Andy looked over at him. "Andy, why are you crying?" He became concerned.

She shook her head and Nate gathered her up in his arms and she sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't know. I woke up feeling like I had just lost something, someone very near and dear to me."

Nate frowned, "You mean like your Parents, or your Brother or Sister?"

Andy shook her head again, "No, more than that, my lover, my mate." She pulled back her head and looked at Nate with the most sorrowful eyes, "You."

Nate smiled, "Sweetheart, you never have to worry about losing me. I love you more than anything. I will never leave you."

Andy looked at him not convinced, "Please do not call me Sweetheart."

Nate looked at her funny, "I tell you I will never leave you and all you can say is don't call me sweetheart?"

Andy wiggled her way out of Nate's arms. She did not know who it was but it wasn't Nate she was worried about losing, "I'm sorry Nate I don't know what I am saying. I must have had a weird dream. Mom and Dad always said I had strange dreams while growing up."

Nate just looked at her, "Yea … uhm … well let's just go back to bed." He laid down and rolled away from Andy.

Andy just looked at the man who shared her bed and knew at that moment their relationship would not last. He was not the right one for her. She knew there was someone special for her but just where was that person? She continued to cry and mourned the loss of someone she did not even know, or did she?

* * *

><p>The Empress was furious.<p>

This was not in the Directive.

Green sparks ran through her fingers and out her long thick yellow claws as her skin turned a dark blue (almost black) and her teeth became yellow and pointed.

Emily and Nigel would have to pay.

Miranda's marriage did not set well with Nigel and Emily but there was nothing they could do about it now except protect Miranda from anything bad happening to her because of it.

They never did like Stephen from the first time he had escorted her to the Met Gala. They knew he was a partner in a very prestigious Law Firm in the city and had a solid reputation but there was just something about him that did not set right with them. They thought between them and Leslie they would have been able to sense what was wrong with him but there was nothing.

The Empress appeared at Runway in front of Emily's desk. "Is this what you call protecting her?"

Emily was shaking unable to find her tongue to speak.

Nigel ran into the office having sensed The Empress' arrival.

She turned to Nigel and fire was in her eyes. "You have allowed a disruption within The Directive. I hope for your sake "The One" is strong enough to endure."

Then The Empress was gone.

Emily looked at Nigel, "Was that about Miranda's marriage?"

Nigel ran his hand over his bald head, "I would assume so but what does that have to do with The One?"

* * *

><p>Andy had argued with her parents all during the first two years of college regarding her choices of classes to take. Luckily most of the classes Andy choose for her Journalism Degree also made for good undergrad work to launch her into a Graduate Law Degree. So to appease her parents she had told them she had changed her mind and once again desired to be a lawyer, but in her heart she knew she had to be a journalist, and move to New York City.<p>

It was the right choice for her, the choice that made her happy and content. It was her future and she would not let anyone get in her way.

As Andy entered into her last year at North Western her parents brought up the issue of going to Law School.

Tired of arguing with them Andy agreed to apply to Stanford Law her Father's alma mater knowing there would be no way she would get in.

All along she still planned on moving to New York with Doug, Lily, and now Nate. Andy did not really want him to come with them but he had engrained himself into their tiny circle and he would help with rent.

They had not been together as a couple, i.e. had sex in quite a while. Andy always had some kind of excuse relating to be tired from studying and finals.

Nate accepted it, and life went on. Nate's aspiration was to be a chef. His ultimate goal was to open his own restaurant.

* * *

><p>Half way through her last year of undergrad work Andy received a call from her parents.<p>

"Andy?" Her Mother sounded very excited.

"Yes Mom. Why are you calling?"

"Peanut!" Boomed her Father.

"Dad you are on the line too?"

"We are on speaker phone Baby." Her Mother exclaimed.

"Andy you need to sit down." Her Father encouraged.

"Mom, what is wrong? Just tell me." Andy was worried.

"Andy, you just received a letter from Stanford." Her Father exclaimed proudly.

There was silence on the line.

"Andy? Are you there?" Her Father questioned.

"Y-yea."

"Do you not want to know what it says?" Asked her Mother.

"S-sure."

"Andy you are in. You have been accepted into Stanford's Law Program."

There was more silence.

"Andy are you not excited? You made it! You are going to law school." Her Mother was so pleased.

"Dad, Mom. No I am not."

"Andy what are you talking about? Yes you are. You applied and you have been accepted."

"No I am not. Dad I only applied to appease you and I figured I would never get accepted. I am going to New York with Lily, Doug, and Nate." The silence was deafening to Andy, "Mom? Daddy? I have told you both for a long time. I want to be a Journalist."

"Andy, are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom I am sure. Please I was hoping you would back me on this. You want me to be happy right?"

"Well, yes Darling but it will be so hard for you to get started. Do you even have any job aspects yet?"

"Well, no but Nate and I will be living together and splitting expenses. We will be fine until I find a job."

Andy heard her Mother sigh, "Andy if it does not work out, if you do not find a job within three months promise us you will go to Law School."

Andy took a deep breath, "O.K. fine if I cannot get a promising job in three months I promise to go back to school."

"O.K. Baby we need to hang up. Take care of yourself and we will see you at graduation. If you need anything call."

"Thank you Mom. I love you Daddy."

"Good-bye Peanut we love you too."

Andy hated doing this to her Mother and Father but she had to follow her heart. She somehow knew what her path in life would be and she was going to fight for her life.

* * *

><p>The Empress listened into the entire conversation.<p>

This child was strong, she would need this strength to get her through the months ahead. She had been sure Miranda's memory had been completely wiped from Andrea's mind so many years ago but now she was not so sure. Was the essence so strong that buried deep inside "The One" they were still connected? She hoped so.

The Empress knew back then that there was only one soul that would satisfy Miranda.

Fairies may mate with many different entities but there was always one that was their true partner and always a Fairy. Most met as they came of age, some never would find that one true individual, and then there was Miranda. Her true mate would not be a Fairy but Human and she had to wait hundreds of years for the Human to come into existence.

There had only been one other Fairy that mirrored Miranda's mating pattern and that pair was never allowed.

The child's memory had been completely dissolved of her, the Fairy of her dreams, but that had been thousands of years ago. The Empress never did find a Fairy that gave her the feelings the human child did. "The One" she had been chosen to protect. At that time the Directive had stated there would be no sexual bonds between the Fairies and the Humans except for reproduction.

Luckily for Miranda The Directive was always evolving, and it had changed in her favor.

The Empress had to make sure The Directive's prophecy was delivered for the future of the Family. For Miranda's future happiness and wellbeing.

* * *

><p>While Andy finished High School and made her way through four years at North Western the twins grew up learning how to terrorize their Mother's assistants, and the delicate spells of a Fairy, like how to morph in and out of their human body.<p>

As the girls grew into adult hood they would leave their human body and maintain their Fairy state as their positions would not have them interacting with humans.

Cassidy at some point would probably have to come back to the human world and at that time she would be able to choose any human body she wished. She would be able to go back to the one she grew up in or pick someone entirely different.

Caroline would only have one reason to return to her human life form and that was if a Fairy was caught in a human form when it died. A Fairy always knew when its human form's time would run out and they would morph into their Fairy form and go in search of a new human body. There were rare times when a Fairy was caught off guard, for instance in an accident. If a Fairy's human form died with them in it they would be trapped and the Fairy's enlisted with caring for the Final Disappearance would need to come rescue them.


	10. The Blue Lady Chapter Ten

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1615

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

_**Wow everyone has read and comment so fast I am trying hard to keep up with you all! Love how you all are getting into the story.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! Keep them coming.**_

* * *

><p>Andy looked out the window up to the sky as buildings towered way above them, "I cannot believe we are finally here." She turned toward Nate. "There is something about this place." Her bright grin covered most of her face. "Can you feel it Nate?"<p>

Nate threw his arms in the air, "Yea, sure, it is a huge city, lots of stuff going on."

Andy rolled her eyes, "That's not it. There is a life here inside it. It is electric. You can feel the pulse in it." Andy took a deep breath in, "and the smells here. I know I have smelled it before. It is so exotic and sensual."

The cab driver turned his head, "Lady your crazy. I do not know what you're smelling but it isn't New York."

Nate laughed and Andy hissed. She did not care what anyone else thought this place was her life. Her heart lived here. She knew there was something / someone special waiting for her here. Somewhere in this big city was her destiny and she would search until she found it, or die trying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Miranda was pacing in front of her huge window looking out over the New York skyline. Her hands were nervously fingering her belt and neckless as she paced. She knew Irv had been planning something. Planning someway to deface her, but here was no way he could take Runway away from her. She had too many supporters and they would all take her side in the end.<p>

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then they sprang open.

Freesias.

She frantically looked around, there were no Freesias around and she was by no means having any sexual fantasies.

The only other time she could smell the scent of Freesias was if something bad was happening.

She grabbed her phone and dialed the school, "This is Miranda Priestly I am checking to see how my girls are doing. I do not care what class I am interrupting I wish to speak to them, and now." She hissed lowly.

Soon a young voice came over the phone, "Mommy?"

"Bobbsey. How are you and Caroline doing? Is school going well?"

Cassidy was laughing, "We are fine, and school, well, it is O.K. Are you going to make it to our recital tonight?"

"Yes of course Bobbsey I would not miss it for the world. Now get back to your class and tell Caroline I called."

"O.K. bye Mom."

Miranda hung up the phone. The scent of Freesia's was gone but she knew she had smelled them, and she knew it wasn't because she was wanting to be with Stephen. That desire disappeared almost as fast as it came.

Six months into the marriage and Stephen had changed. He started drinking, a lot. He would come to functions and home drunk.

She had moved him to the spare bedroom. She had had no desire to have sex with him since then. Having him around now made her stomach curl, made her sick, but she could not risk the paparazzi picking up on anther divorce.

She was concerned for the girl's wellbeing and their position with The Family.

Maranda was feeling lost, out of control. The last time she had felt like this was when The Empress took "The One" away from her. She sat herself down in her chair and rubbed her temples with her fingers trying to ward off a headache.

"Emily, coffee." Miranda's voice was barely a whisper.

The new second assistant looked up, then around, the real Emily was nowhere to be found. How was she going to go get coffee and still answer the phones?

Minutes passed and Miranda watched the assistant in the outer office.

As soon as the real Emily appeared Miranda hissed in a low voice, "Emily get rid of her and if you cannot find a better replacement do not hire anyone."

Emily glared at the girl sitting behind the desk opposite hers, "what did you do?"

The girl was in tears and shook her head.

"And someone get me a coffee."

Emily headed for the elevator with her phone up to her ear, "Nigel get here now!"

* * *

><p>Nigel headed for the Dragon's Lair and ran into Miranda's new first assistant. She had her purse and coat and was in tears. He looked at his watch it was only ten in the morning.<p>

He entered the Outer Lair and it was quiet.

Sitting in her chair at her desk was Miranda rubbing her temples.

He walked into the office, "Miranda."

She looked up and was able to release the flower petals that had built up in her eyes.

Nigel sat down in front of her, "Miranda?"

He had never seen her like this. Nothing ever seemed to shake her tough exterior. He had never seen her release flower petals before.

"Nigel, I do not know what is happening. I feel as if it is all falling apart. Did you know Irv is going around trying to oust me from Runway? It is never going to happen I will not let him ruin something I have worked so hard for. Then this morning I smell Freesia."

Nigel stared shocked. His mind was spinning. He had never heard Miranda say so much in one breath.

"I do not know why. I called the girls school, they are fine." She laughed in a menacing way, "And do not even think it was because of Stephen. There has not been anything between the two of us for a while now. Why would I be smelling Freesias?"

Nigel ran his hand over his bald head, "I don't know what to say Miranda. With everything you have done for Runway it will take a lot for IRV to be able to oust you. You still enjoy it right? The girls still have quite a few years before they are mature enough to enter their positions in The Family. Do you want to interrupt their training and risk their status by leaving or moving?"

Miranda looked up smiling, "Yes I still love it here and no I will not interrupt the girls training or status." Miranda took a deep breath, "Do you think I was imagining the Freesia scent?"

Nigel shook his head no, "You mistake detecting a smell? Hell Miranda you are the most skillful hunter The Family has had in over five thousand years, just relax, things will pan out."

Miranda took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Why she was feeling so nervous she did not know. She was never like this. Her body shaked as if something big was lurking in the future.

* * *

><p>The moment Miranda smelled the Freesias Andy and Nate had stepped out of the cab in front of their apartment.<p>

Andy was so happy about being in New York she took a deep breath and twirled around in the middle of the street.

Nate just laughed and told her she was a nut.

Andy grabbed Nate around the neck and kissed him she was so excited.

Once inside their apartment she immediately called Doug and Lily, "We made it! We are here! When are you coming over?"

That night the four sat in the tiny apartment talking about their future. Luckily Doug, Lily and Nate all had jobs already.

Unfortunately for Andy it was not so easy to find a job as a Journalist, "Hey I have an interview lined up with a magazine publishing company tomorrow morning. They have a bunch of magazines I'm sure I will find something there. Probably not something I really want but something to get my foot in the door and to bring in money until I find my dream job."

The foursome all laughed.

Andy knew her life was just beginning. She could feel it in her heart.

* * *

><p>Miranda laid in bed eyes closed trying to catch a whiff of Freesia, all she needed was a trace, a tiny hint and she would be able to find the source, but nothing.<p>

Miranda opened her eyes back up, she was wound way to tight and she needed a release.

Stephen was nowhere to be found, he had not answered his phone all day.

She would have to take matters into her own hands.

Miranda closed her eyes and a set of deep brown eyes floated into her mind as did the person they belonged to.

Her fingers slowly touched her lips. Lips that ached for a kiss.

They glided down her chin and over her long neck. As her hands neared her breast her body began to shake and the heat began to build. She palmed her small but full breasts and ran her finger tips over her hard but tender nipples.

Miranda left out a moan and she could feel the moisture accumulate between her legs as desire burned through her core.

Her hand snaked down over the wet curls and her fingers fell in between her wet folds. As her nails flipped over her rock hard clit she screamed out and came.

Her body not satisfied with this initial orgasm she slid three fingers into her hot wet core and began to pump. Her mind was spinning, blurred images ran like a slide show through her brain. She pumped harder than raked her nails over the spot and across her pubic bone before her body spasmed, and she screamed, cumming hard. The fragrance of Freesias enveloped her.

Miranda laid in bed, chest heaving, and her head spinning. As she came down off the high flower petals flowed freely from her eyes. She turned on her side curled up into a ball and slowly cried herself to sleep.

The Empress closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Soon Miranda, soon."


	11. The Blue Lady Chapter Eleven

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 2154

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

_**What everyone has been waiting for. Our ladies finally meet once again! :)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! Keep them coming.**_

Andy sat straight up in bed, screamed in ecstasy, and tears were streaming down her face.

Nate jumped out of bed, "Holy shit Andy. What the hell!"

Andy was shaking, her body drenched in sweat, her chest heaving. "The dream it was all so real." Andy shifted in bed her underwear soaked. She inhaled deeply, "Can you smell that Nate?" She looked wide eyed at her partner who was now dancing at the side of the bed trying to get his balance.

"What the hell are you talking about Andy?"

Andy shook her head. Afraid of what Nate might say or do she blinked her eyes. "What, what happened?"

Nate looked at her amused, "God Andy you must have had another one of those weird dreams you always talked about. "

She looked around and smiled sheepishly, "I guess so." She hurriedly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Dam she muttered to herself as she removed the underwear and the scent of sex filled the room. After cleaning herself off she flushed the toilet and sprayed some of her perfume in the air throwing the underwear in the hamper.

When she came out of the bathroom Nate was waiting for her, "as long as we are up …" He smiled at her and moved closer. It was obvious he was rock hard.

She pushed away from him reminding him she had to get up early for her interview in the morning.

Pissed Nate headed to the bathroom, "Geez Andy what did you do in here it stinks?"

Andy rolled her eyes, fell into bed, and tried to fall asleep once again.

The Empress witnessed this scene and closed her eyes as servants preened her. Her only wish that "The One" would be strong enough to hold out until her destiny once again presented itself to her.

* * *

><p>A well-toned leg snaked out of the Lincoln Town car and the infamous stride could be heard across the sidewalk.<p>

People who did not even know her seemed to part for her to pass, then Miranda almost stopped dead in her tracks as the door to Elias-Clarke opened awaiting for her to enter.

Freesia.

Again.

The bouquet was overwhelming for Miranda, and it was making her light headed.

Security inside stood and stared as Miranda slowed her step trying to figure out why the infamous fashion editor had come to an almost halt. There was no one in her way, as a matter of fact everyone had part so well you could see a clear path to the elevators.

Miranda quickly recovered and marched into the building and to the elevators.

The aroma of the Freesias was enhanced two fold by now and Miranda's head was spinning. She grabbed for the bars inside as the doors shut and she hung her head, eyes closed trying not to faint.

As the elevator made it to her floor she straightened and once again became the Ice Queen.

As the elevator doors opened the perfume smacked her in the face, and she almost blacked out, but true to form she marched out and headed to her office.

She was going to get to the bottom of this!

Her eyes scoped out every inch of the hallway as she hurled out the tasks she needed Emily to complete that morning.

She knew there would not be Freesia flowers in the offices as they were banned from all Runway departments.

Luckily Miranda had great self-control and a poker face that would beat the world champ.

As Miranda and Emily rounded the corner to enter the outer office Miranda became dizzy again.

The smell was overpowering.

She tried to concentrate on getting to her desk so she could sit, but there she was sitting at the desk of the now extinct second assistant. Her, the child, "The One", but now full grown and even more beautiful if that could be possible.

For one second even though it seemed like hours Miranda's sparkling deep blue eyes made contact with the all too familiar deep brown pools of one Andréa Sachs.

Both women were stunned as electrical sparks shot through their bodies.

Miranda did not know how she made it to her office, but once there she sat as the powerful fragrance continued its onslaught with her mind and body. It swirled into her brain and ran throughout her blood. She shifted in her chair as wetness pooled between her legs, and her body began to tremble.

* * *

><p>Andy sat frozen in her seat as she watched the woman with the bright blue crystal eyes entered the office, walked by her through the office, and sat.<p>

For a second she swore the woman was staring right at her, and her heat burned a hole right through Andy.

Andy shivered as she inhaled the air that followed the striking woman through the office.

There it was the intoxicating scent that she had smelled throughout her childhood the one that no one else could ever smell. The aroma that came to her when Nate and her arrived in New York. The perfume that engulfed her in her dream last night.

The room began to spin and Andy had to hold onto the desk as goose bumps broke out all over her body, and her core began to ache.

What the hell was happening to her?

* * *

><p>"Emily."<p>

"Yes Miranda."

"Who is that?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "She was sent by Human Resources to be interviewed for the job as your second assistant, but she is just … not right for it."

Miranda closed her eyes for a split second trying to calm herself, "It would seem I need to decide that since you have not been able to find anyone suitable."

"Uhm … Miranda … I don't …"

Miranda glared at the young protector, "That's all."

"Yes, Miranda. Right away."

Emily hurried out of the inner office and stood in front of Andy, "She wants to see you."

Andy was still fixated on the luminous women in the joining room and the feelings that had over taken her.

"Hurry up!" Emily hissed.

Andy jerked her head back to the present, "Oh … yes …"

She went to stand and staggered.

Emily rolled her eyes and pulled the God offal brown bag out of Andy's hands.

Andy strode into the inner office as Miranda watched her over the top of her glasses.

Miranda had to get herself under control, but what was the child … Miranda closed her eyes for a split second "The One" was not a child anymore. She was grown and if at all possible more beautiful than ever before, nothing like the straight, skin, and bone models these humans seem to prefer in the magazines, but shapely, curvaceous, and very beautiful.

What was she doing here? Looking for a job, and as my assistant?

Miranda could not allow that to take place that is why she told Emily she would interview the girl.

The Empress had made it perfectly clear they were never to interact again.

Did Andréa remember her?

Miranda thought The Empress had cleared Andréa's mind completely of her.

Miranda came back to the present as a few papers were handed to her.

She picked them up and threw them to the side, "who are you?"

Andy stared at the vision in front of her. "I am Andy Sachs. I just graduated from Northwestern University."

Miranda cleared her throat wondering if she would be able to talk after hearing that sweet voice, "what are you doing here?"

Miranda was nervous, what if Andréa remembered her?

"I … uhm … would like the job as your assistant."

Miranda continued to watch "The One" as she stood in front of her. Too many scenes were running through Miranda's mind. Her senses were ready to explode.

"O.K. I am a Journalist. I need a job and it is this or Auto Universe."

Miranda kept her mind busy on the newspaper laid out in front of her, "You have never read Runway before."

"Uhm … no."

"And until today you have never heard of me or seen me before." Miranda held her breath.

"No." Andrea grimaced.

Miranda hitched her breath, Andréa truly did not remember her.

Miranda dared to look over the body of the woman standing in front of her. The clothes went without saying were hideous, but she could tell the body underneath had curves in all the right places. "You have no sense of fashion."

"Well, that would depend on what you call fa …"

Miranda glared, playing the Ice Queen seemed to be working so far to keep her emotions in check.

"That was not a question," Miranda whispered and she waved her hands in the air, "that's all." She looked back down at the paper.

Andy stood and stared for a short second. "What …," she thought to herself. She turned to leave but something pulled her back. She needed this job, no she wanted this job. Why the pull to work for this woman Andy had no clue? But she did know it had to be. Andy's head began to spin again and the perfume began to swirl in her nose again.

"O.K. I am not skinny, I do not belong here, but I am smart, and I will work very hard."

Miranda ran a finger over her bottom lip. She was losing it. She was ready to give in. What would it hurt to hire Andréa?

Just than Nigel drifted into the office yakking away and threw a portfolio on the desk.

Emily had sensed something curiously happening within the office, "Nigel you need to make some excuse to come see her at the office. There is something going on, and I know my sense of smell is one of my lower abilities but I swear I can smell Freesia here. I don't know how maybe the idiot here applying for a job must have perfume on."

Andy look at the man who cut her off, rolled her eyes, turned and walked out of the room.

As Andy left Nigel looked at Miranda, "Who was that?"

Miranda watched as Andréa walked away and cringed. She was starting to have the same feelings she had the night the Empress told her she would not be the child's protector any longer. She could feel herself slowly dying inside the farther away Andréa got. She could not let "The One" walk away. She could not be separated from her again, but she could not let Nigel or Emily know who the woman really was.

She wondered if the Empress knew Andréa came here looking for a job. That was silly of course she knew and Miranda was taking a risk, but she had to.

"Do what you need to with it Nigel and send Emily in."

Nigel stared at Miranda gathered the portfolio and walked out, "She wants to see you and there is a strong odor of the flowers, you were not mistaken."

Then he walked out.

* * *

><p>Andy paced in the elevator as it slowly made its way back down to the lobby. Tears were threatening to fall and the crack in her heart became bigger with each floor they reached. She could not understand why she was reacting like this. She knew nothing about the woman that just threw her out of her office. And her feelings, as if she was in love. Hell she had Nate and this woman, Miranda was … well … a woman. Why then was she so drawn to her? Andy placed her hand on the elevator wall and hung her head trying to get her bearings.<p>

The doors opened and Andy left, handing in her visitors pass, and headed for the exit when she heard.

"Andrea … Andrea Sachs." Andy turned around it was the red headed bitch, Miranda's First Assistant.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, rolled her eyes, and motioned for Andy to follow her.

* * *

><p>Miranda shifted in her chair as she saw Andréa disappear around the corner and she could feel herself slowly losing control. It was taking all her energy to prevent the flower petals from falling from her eyes.<p>

She saw the look in Emily's eyes as she ordered her protector to hire the girl. A look of contempt, and disbelieving.

She knew Emily thought she had lost her mind, so before Emily returned to the office Miranda had left.

Miranda texted Emily stating she would be away from the office the rest of the day and to reschedule her appointments.

Emily was beside herself. First she hired the college educated girl and now she just broke a very important luncheon meeting with Irv. The scent of Freesia no longer lingered in the office. What did all of this mean?

Emily had to figure it out she did not want to anger The Empress once again.


	12. The Blue Lady Chapter Twelve

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1489

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

_**Both of our ladies have struggles.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! Keep them coming.**_

* * *

><p>She knew the moment she opened her front door she was there.<p>

Miranda walked in and put her coat and bag down, she straighten her stance and put on her best Ice Queen mask she had, then walked into the living room which was once again transformed into the great meeting room, but there was only one person there on top her high throne.

Miranda knew the Empress had experienced the interview with Andréa.

"I would have thought someone as advance as you would have been able to control herself. You were told to never see "The One" again." The Empress' eyes burned red with fire. "Why did you hire her? She will be near you all the time now. You once again have disobeyed a direct order from me."

Miranda eyed the entity before her, "I would think you would be happy with the situation. She will be in a place with three protectors. How could she be safer? You said years ago her mind had been completely erased of any memories of me so that should not be a problem. Right?"

Miranda had to fight she could not face the possibility of having Andréa taken away from her again. Her reasoning had made sense, she just hoped The Empress thought so too.

Something had brought Andréa into Miranda's life for a second time it had to mean something.

The Directive would be guiding "The One's" life until her destiny was fulfilled. It could not just be a coincidence.

Flames green and red issued from the Empress' eyes, "You will not have any other contact with "The One" except for your human work related life. Is that understood? You will treat her like any other assistant you have had." She had to make sure Miranda waited. "The One" would need to initiate everything for the Directive to be satisfied.

Miranda bristled then bowed, "Yes, I understand."

* * *

><p>Suddenly the room was back to its original decor.<p>

Miranda turned and looked out the large window and ran her finger over her bottom lip. Why did The Empress not insist Miranda fire Andréa? That would have solved all her concerns, and it would have freed Miranda from her need to keep Andréa close.

Miranda rolled her head and laid it back on her shoulders. What had she gotten herself into? How would she ever be able to control herself with Andréa in the office all the time?

Miranda sighed how could she have such strong feelings for a women she had seen being conceived, watched being born?

She knew age made little issue as a Fairy but as a human Miranda would be more than twenty years older than Andréa.

Then there was the other issue, Andréa was not a Fairy, she was Human. Fairies never connected to a Human. Yes their human bodies married other humans but never did a Fairy bond with a Human for life. It was impossible. Wasn't it? She had never know of a Fairy that had done this.

Miranda cringed her Human body was also older, a woman, and now Andréa's boss. It would be a lot to ask of Andréa.

Miranda took a deep breath and pulled her arms around her waist.

What was she thinking? She was on her third heterosexual marriage. She was supposed to be straight. How would she ever explain her Human being gay now?

She sat in a chair. How could she be worried with herself? What about Andréa? What if she was straight? What if the idea of an old, straight turned gay, boss having feelings for her made her ill? Why would Andréa even take a second look at her?

It was all so very confusing to Miranda, there would be no way for this to play out the way she wished.

* * *

><p>Miranda heard the front door open and close. Who could that be she wondered?<p>

Stephen hung his coat up and turned spotting her standing in the door way watching him. What the hell was she doing here at this time of the day? This was the only time he could really relax at home. Without her presence around stirring all kinds of feelings with in him.

He slowly walked toward her, "Miranda." Standing in front of her he noticed her swollen reddened eyes. He reached out a hand caressing her so soft cheek, "You've been crying. What's wrong? Are the girls O.K?"

Miranda allowed her face to lay in his hand for a short time before taking a deep breath and turning away, "the girls are fine."

Stephen walked up to Miranda and rubbed her shoulders and arms. She was so cold.

Miranda shrugged her shoulders and twisted her body breaking his grip from her, "Don't Stephen."

"Come on Miranda we have not been close in a long time, and you seem to need it."

Miranda turned and faced her now husband, "I am not interested now, nor will I ever be interested again."

Stephen stood in shock, "you want a divorce?"

Miranda shrugged indifferent, "If that is what you wish then fine."

Stephen rubbed his face with a hand, turned walking over to the bar. He slammed his hand on the shiny mahogany wood, "What the hell Miranda!"

"It will do no good to shout or try to start a fight Stephen." This was the calmest Miranda had been all day.

Stephen stared at his so called wife, turned and left the townhouse.

* * *

><p>Andy sat at the table with her two best friends and boyfriend.<p>

"You? You got a job at a fashion magazine?" Nate was laughing hysterically. "That was obviously a telephone interview."

"You are such a jerk." The comment made Andy furious. She could just feel her blood boiling as it ran through her body, and all of a sudden she experienced the most putrid smell. She did not remember ever smelling anything so awful. It made her ill.

Nate continued to laugh.

"I cannot believe you are working for The Miranda Priestly." Doug was so surprised.

Andy stared dumb founded at Doug, "How is it you know about her and I didn't?"

Doug just shrugged, "You got a job I bet a million girls would die for."

Andy shrugged, "So I have been told."

"I have heard Miranda Priestly is very hard to work for and to please."

Andy shrugged, "She did not seem that bad. A bit snobbish I guess, but she is giving me a chance, and in a year I will be able to dictate which publication I want to work for."

"You meet her?" Doug was amazed.

Andy nodded, "Yea she interviewed me personally. Although she did not ask many questions or even read over my resume. Strange."

Doug sat opened mouth, "You were interviewed by the Dragon Lady? I would have thought she had assistants to take care of that."

Andy shrugged, "She has a First Assistant, some snotty red headed English chick. I will be her second assistant."

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment Nate started nuzzling up to Andy, "Shall we celebrate your new job?"<p>

Andy tried to smile, "I am really nervous about tomorrow. You should see what the people wear there."

"Andy you will be answering telephones and getting coffee. You really think evening gowns and high heels are mandatory?"

Andy glared at him. He was really making her mad. She was excited about the job and he was just dissing her. Miranda was intriguing to her. She could not wait to learn more about the woman. Miranda was the most beautiful and poised person she had ever meet, and her perfume was intoxicating. Andy felt goose bumps pop up all over her body and her insides warmed immensely as she thought about the woman.

Sensations she could not remember feeling ever.

"Come here, I require no clothing for what I want to do to you."

Andy cringed inside and allowed Nate to make love to her, but once again the horrible smell hit her nose like a bomb as Nate came inside her and she could not get out of the bed fast enough as she ran for the bathroom and expelled everything in her stomach.

* * *

><p>The Empress was keeping an eye on the two entities, but she could not interfere, the Directive made that perfectly clear.<p>

She wished she could make it easier on Miranda as she knew the struggle the Fairy was going through, but Miranda was very strong, had been since her birth.

The Empress closed her eyes, Miranda would have to work this out for herself, it was imperative.

As for Andrea the closeness to Miranda was already taking its toll on her body.

Luckily the girl was also strong willed and would fine her place. She had to, it was crucial for the The Family's continued survival.

The Empress was now sure she understood the role these two women played in everyone's future.


	13. The Blue Lady Chapter Thirteen

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 2731

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! Keep them coming.**_

* * *

><p>Andy had been called early in the morning her first day of work by Emily to inform her Miranda would be in early that morning and she needed to fetch the coffee.<p>

Andy laid in bed trying to focus on the alarm clock. Six am what the hell!

After last night this was one hell of a way to start her first job.

* * *

><p>Miranda was pacing back and forth from her office where they were setting up for the walk through. "Where is that girl with my coffee? She has a college degree and cannot perform the simplest of tasks?"<p>

Miranda was concerned that Andréa had changed her mind and did not want to work for the Dragon Lady or a fashion magazine. She was a journalist so what was she doing being a lowly assistant at a fashion magazine?

Miranda remembered Andréa saying she could not find a job anywhere, but Miranda knew better. Andréa may not have gotten a job as a journalist but she could have landed a low position at any magazine or newspaper, yet she ended up at Runway.

Emily sat, nervous, she knew the minute Miranda walked into the office it was going to be a bad day. She felt an edginess to Miranda's aura that morning and things got worse every minute they waited for her coffee.

Emily had told Miranda Andrea was a poor fit for the office. The girl knew nothing about fashion, did not even care about fashion.

But Miranda had insisted, the girl was college educated and promised to work hard to learn her role, and Miranda needed someone who would be able to stay longer than three months. She was tired of trying to get use to new people. What had Miranda been thinking?

Miranda was starting to panic. Would she able to keep control of herself, and treat Andréa just like all the other assistants. The Ice Queen would have to be exceptionally cold today.

The longer it took Andréa to get to the office the more worried Miranda became that Andréa had changed her mind about working there. Miranda was afraid she would never see the brown haired beauty again.

* * *

><p>Then all of a sudden Miranda stopped, closed her eyes, and she knew Andréa had just stepped inside Elias-Clarke.<p>

Emily looked inside Miranda's office and saw her pause to look out the window and at that moment the smell of Freesia permeated the air.

Five minutes later Andy stepped off the elevator.

Emily glared at the girl for a minute before she grabbed the coffee out of her hands and took it into Miranda.

Miranda looked past Emily as Andréa stood by her desk with coat in hand, and Emily thought she saw for just a split second Miranda smile.

Andy stood by the empty desk not quite sure what to do next. She straightened her neck as she peered inside the glass office of her new boss.

The woman stood regal, self-assured, and in control.

Andy smiled brightly as she caught the sparkling blue eyes of the petite woman, and for a moment she swore the beautiful woman smiled at her. Andy's body trembled and warmth, love, and the feeling of protection surged through her mind and down through her body. Andy inhaled deeply and the sweet fragrance of Freesia wafted into her nostrils and the fantastic feeling that came with it ran through her blood.

It had to be Miranda's perfume, it smelled heavenly. A

s Emily explained the book to Andrea, her role of answering the phone, and making sure Miranda got her coffee when she wanted it Andy kept sneaking looks at Miranda. There was something about the infamous Editor in Chief. Something familiar, but Andy could not put her finger on it.

Truefully Andy did not care what it was, she was working for Miranda, and she could not be happier.

* * *

><p>Andy sat in awe as Emily took off to deliver the book, "Nigel I tell you something is wrong. Miranda is acting unusual even for her. I thought I saw her smile this morning. That new assistant will not stop looking at her, and I smell Freesias all the time."<p>

Nigel laughed at Emily, "Girl you need a vacation, or as Miranda suggested find someone to tame your cravings."

Emily glared at him, "Nigel you should see the bloody clothes she has on. I have no idea why Miranda wanted to hire her. And her shoes I cannot even guess where they came from. You need to help her before Miranda chews her up and I get in trouble again."

Nigel shook his head laughing, "O.K. while you deliver the book I will deliver a pair of shoes."

* * *

><p>As Nigel walked toward the office the essence of Freesia hit his nose.<p>

He walked up to Andy introducing himself, "I run the Art Department. I was told you would need a pair of heels, eight and a half?" He sniffed the air, "Are there Freesia's in here?" Nigel was very confused, why could he smell that?

Andy sat staring at this man who interrupted her interview yesterday and was now telling her she needed to change her shoes.

Andy looked around, "Uhm … no … what makes you ask?"

"Because I can smell them."

Andy's smile spread across her face, "Oh yea that is what I smell. I smelled it yesterday and I could not put my finger on it. My Mother always told me when I was little I wanted Freesias in my room and I thought the scent was familiar but I just thought it was Miranda because I did not notice it until Miranda came into the office." Andy was rambling she was so nervous.

Nigel Stared at the girl, "You did not smell it until Miranda showed up?"

Andy shrugged shaking her head yes.

* * *

><p>"Emily."<p>

"Emily."

"She is calling for you." Nigel informed Andy.

Andy looked around then jumped up and ran into the inner office.

Nigel followed the young woman with his eyes.

Miranda turned and stopped short as Andy entered the office, "How many times do I have to call for you?"

"Oh the name is Andy, well Andrea, but everyone calls me Andy."

Nigel gasped as Miranda smiled sweetly for an instant before glaring at the new assistant, and the intoxicating aroma of Freesia increased by tenfold.

Nigel rubbed his bald head with a hand. What the hell just happened?

Nigel slipped out of the office.

Miranda grinned as Andréa came rushing into her office before her Ice Queen persona took over. Luckily she got herself under control and started spouting out orders. Which was difficult due to the strong aroma of Freesia flying throughout the place. "The One" and the fragrance had Miranda week in the knees.

Andréa was so beautiful and Miranda's urge to grab her and kiss her was over whelming.

Andy stopped short in Miranda's office as she thought she saw a smile start to spread over her new bosses face, but of course she had just imagined that.

Andy knew Miranda's smile would be illuminating. All she wanted was to see Miranda's eyes sparkle, she knew they would be a bright crystal blue.

Andy's smile grew as a warm red glow filtered through her face.

* * *

><p>Andy rushed back to her desk as Miranda demanded her to get Demarchelier on the phone, but before she made it out of the office she heard the muted, subtle voice of Miranda.<p>

"Emily."

Andy stopped and slowly turned.

She stood still as can be as the striking woman roamed over her body with the most amazing blue eyes that set off fireworks to Andy's body were ever they landed and exploded in her head.

Andy shifted were she stood.

Miranda almost grinned but stopped herself as she contemplated the clothing Andréa was wearing. Miranda shook her head and glared at the … were they shoes Andréa was wearing?

"That's all."

Miranda took one last chance to look into the deep brown eyes of the woman standing in front of her.

She would never tire of gazing at them.

* * *

><p>Andy made it back to her desk and she was hyperventilating from the looks Miranda was giving her. She knew she was not imagining it.<p>

Thank god Emily sent her out to do the errands that Miranda had spouted off to her.

It gave her time to get air and to try and figure out what had just happened that morning. To try and understand her feelings.

She had never had feelings like this for another woman. Truth be told she had never had feelings like this for a guy.

She rarely dated in High School and Nate … well, Nate just sort of happened. Something she just felt herself falling into. She guessed it was part of her naivety.

Maybe this is why she understood Doug so well and why she felt perfectly comfortable being his date for so many High School functions.

Andy stared out the window as the Town car became stuck in traffic.

Andy smiled. So she had feelings for a woman. A very attractive woman, a very successful business woman, her boss, and a woman way out of her league. Andy frowned.

* * *

><p>Miranda had kicked out of her office the two incompetent minions setting up for the run through. They had nothing new or innovative with them. As they hurried out of the office she told them to have something worth looking at by the afternoon or they would not have to worry about coming back to work the next day.<p>

She sat in her chair turned toward the window, eyes closed, and head leaned back against the soft leather. Good God this was going to be impossible. Thank God Emily sent Andréa out of the office and the scent of Freesia was gone. She could finally think.

This was one time she wished her sense of smell was not so great.

* * *

><p>Serena walked into the outer office just as Andy returned from her errands and Andy got a whiff of the same perfume Miranda wore.<p>

"Yes, so." Emily stammered at the sight of Serena. "This is her the new me. After the loo Serena and I will have lunch. I have twenty minutes you have fifteen."

Andy smiled, "Uhm wait, Serena, what is the name of the perfume you are wearing?"

Serena looked at the new girl perplexed, "I do not have perfume on."

Now Andy was confused, was she smelling things? "What is that I smell in here then? It smells like Freesias, and I did not smell it until you walked in."

Both Emily and Serena gasped.

"There is no Freesia or Freesia scent in here! It is not allowed anywhere in Runway or near Miranda!" Emily hissed.

Andy opened her mouth as if she was going to say something else but then decided not to.

Emily hustled Serena out of the office.

"Did you smell Freesia Em? I didn't. What was she talking about?"

Emily gazed at the tall Brazilian she had her arm linked into, "Don't know."

Emily frowned. How could Andy smell Freesia? She was a Human. Emily herself could not even smell it.

She looked at Serena again and sighed. She had been enamored with the makeup artist from the first day she walked into Runway. Body more suited for a model but she had no interest in it.

Miranda had tried on many occasions to get Serena in front of the camera without any luck.

How Serena got away with saying no to Miranda no one knew.

Emily knew her feelings for Serena were ridiculous. Fairies could not connect with Humans. It was just not done, or allowed, could not happen. But her feelings were there all the same. She wanted so badly to tell Serena how she felt but she knew The Empress would never allow it, besides her job at Runway was to protect Miranda not find a love interest.

* * *

><p>The Empress look on at Emily, at her dilemma, and sighed. First Miranda and now Emily. If the Directive was going to allow it for Miranda then it would have to for Emily too. The Empress smiled to herself. What was she going to do with these Fairies connecting with a Human? Knowing their plight she wished them all the best. All she wanted for them was to be happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel tracked Andy down in the Elias-Clarke cafeteria watching her scope up a bowl of corn chowder and he flinched, "You know cellulite is the main ingredient in corn chowder."<p>

Andy looked up at the man, "Does no one eat around here?" She was still trying to figure him out.

Nigel arched his eyebrows at the unusual girl, "Not since two is the new four and zero is the new two."

What is it that Miranda sees in her, and why is there Freesia in the air every time the two of them are together? Nigel wrinkled his nose up at her.

He grabbed the ringing phone from his pocket, "Hello. Right."

Nigel glared at Andy, "Miranda pushed the run through up a half an hour, and she is always fifteen minutes early."

Andy looked at Nigel questioningly, "So?"

He frowned as he pulled the god awful bowl of soup off her tray and dumped it into the trash, "You are already fifteen minutes late."

* * *

><p>Nigel pulled the young woman into Miranda's office, "Watch, listen, and learn."<p>

Andy pulled out a pen and pad.

She watched the silver haired woman run her fingers over the clothing on the rack and she wished she was one of the pieces. The thought sent chills through her body and she smiled brightly. Andy shifted as she felt the heat rise in her body.

Miranda turned and caught the smile. How someone who dressed so appalling could look so delightful she did not know. Andy's eyes sparkled and her skin was radiant.

Nigel sniffed. There it was again, Freesias.

"Why is it so impossible to put together a decent run through? You people have had hours and hours to prepare. It is just so confusing to me." Miranda was exacerbated.

Andy watched in bewilderment as Miranda pulled a dress off the rack, and in her opinion a God awful dress.

Miranda and Nigel discussed the appeal of the dress as if it would change the world. She just did not understand the whole industry.

"Were are the belts? Why is no one ready?" Miranda flipped her hands in the air.

Jocelyn grabbed two belts and handed them out to Miranda, "It is difficult they are so different."

Miranda heard a giggle, (Andy thought Miranda looked so enduring when she was in a huff) if it hadn't been during the run through Miranda would have thought it was cute, but … "Something funny?"

Andy looked up from her pad and everyone in the room was glaring at her including Miranda, "No … it is … they just look the same to me."

Andy was trembling but not because of the sexual tension Miranda set off in her body. She was frightened this time. Andy thought Miranda was going to burn a hole through her and not in a good way, "I mean I am new at all this stuff …"

"Stuff?"

Miranda scowled then began a long explanation about how the people in the room with her picked out the dreadful sweater she was wearing just for her.

Miranda needed her to understand that fashion was a business. It gave many people jobs and placed millions of dollars into the economy. She wanted Andy to see there was a purpose to all of this.

Andy listened as the rest of the room including Nigel just stared and glared at her. She even looked to Emily for support, only to be brushed off.

Andy felt very alone and out of touch with Miranda. It was disheartening to her as she felt there had been a connection between her and the Editor in Chief. Something that felt like they knew each other … for years.

Miranda could tell she had not gotten through to the young woman and she frowned. How would Andréa ever respect her and how would she ever want to be with her if Andréa though it was all frivolous? That Miranda's job was unimportant?

Miranda turned and dismissed the group.


	14. The Blue Lady Chapter Fourteen

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1518

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! Keep them coming.**_

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were a blur to Andy.<p>

Every morning Miranda would walk in the office and throw her bag and coat on Andy's desk and make some bizarre request of her, and Andy would sit at her desk, open up her face with her radiant smile and offer to Miranda a, "Good Morning," hoping, wishing for a smile in return.

Miranda never stopped in the front office upon arriving to work after hiring Andréa. She would either have to sit down at her desk or immediately go into her private bathroom to get herself over that initial sight of Andréa.

The intoxicating smell of Freesias that would hit Miranda as she walked into the Elias-Clarke building would make her head spin and legs weak.

And then that smile, that luminous smile that would spread across her face when Andréa first spotted Miranda walking into the office.

Miranda tried her best glares and impossible requests to get Andréa to quit and run as far away and as fast as she could from Runway to no avail.

The young woman was strong and impressive.

* * *

><p>Miranda made her first indent upon the woman the weekend she had to be in Miami and Andréa's Dad was to come to New York to visit her for the first time.<p>

Miranda had been stuck in Miami due to a hurricane and desperately wanted to get home for her girls piano recital Monday night.

Her demand on Andréa that evening made Andy second think her reasons for taking the job.

Then Tuesday her encounter with the irate Miranda almost made her walk out.

How dare her calling someone fat! Andy may not be one of her skin and bones models, but she was not fat.

All she did was fetch coffee and clothing and made sure the phone was always answered. And she was doing a dam good job at it.

She had been studying Miranda so hard over the last few weeks she knew almost before Miranda did when she wanted more coffee. She had been able to keep Miranda's long list of rants in order and complete the orders, sometimes even before Miranda expected them.

Now Miranda was branding her as the stupid, fat girl.

Andy was mad but more importantly she was upset. She had been working hard to please Miranda. It wasn't just because Miranda was her boss. She truly deep inside wanted to please the Dragon Lady, to make her life easier.

Now that same person was ridiculing her for something that had been impossible to fulfill.

Andy almost ran out of the office tears streaming down her face. Hell if she was going to let Miranda see her crying.

Indeed Miranda did see the young woman burst into tears just as she turned and left both the inner office and outer office without telling Emily where she was going. It hurt Miranda deeply to have to thrust the Dragon Lady on Andréa but she had to make the girl stop with all the smiles and well wishes.

Miranda had to get control.

It did not help matters that she was genuinely disappointed that she missed the girl's recital.

* * *

><p>Andy rounded the corner after flying out of the office and stopped.<p>

Sniffling she tried to figure out what to do next.

She turned and saw Nigel working at his design table and walked in standing there staring at him.

Nigel looked up to a tear stained face, a size six, and he shuddered, "In need of something?" Nigel sniffed what was that god offal odor?

Andy looked at Nigel and started to pour her heart out to him.

Nigel was bored with the human's excuses as to why Miranda should acknowledge her.

He stood with his arms across his chest and tore into her.

This poor excuse for a well-dressed human needed to hear the truth of why she was a bad example to be hired as the Editor in Chief's assistant.

She had no love or desire for the fashion industry, or to improve herself to better her job standing. She had proven this by voicing to him on her first day that she did not plan changing her wardrobe to better herself at work. It was like someone wearing bib overalls (Nigel cringed as he thought these words) to a job that required a suit and tie. There would be no way she could do her job well unless she was willing to change for it. To show she understood it otherwise she needed to just quit and find a new job.

There was a reason Miranda was keeping her around and it was time she started to prove she belong there.

After his speech to her he went back to his spread sheets.

Andy just stood and stared, "I am not a quitter!" Then she barely whispered, "I do not want to quit. I want to help Miranda to the best of my ability. I do not want to leave Miranda."

Nigel stopped and stared at the odd human standing in front of him, and the sweetest fragrance of Freesias swirled up into his nostrils.

He frowned, then his eyes shot wide open. OMG this girl was in love with Miranda … or in lust. Whichever, this was going to be an interesting development.

Then he wondered, did Miranda realize this? Well that was a silly question. She would be able to smell the Freesias. Her sense of smell was the best in The Family. Then why had she not said anything to either him … or Emily?

His frown deepened. Miranda likes this human! Then he wriggled up his nose. What did she see in this hillbilly human? Everything this girl was wearing except the shoes he had given her went completely against Miranda's values.

"Nigel help me." Andy was looking at him with the deepest pools of brown eyes.

Now in the human world Nigel's preference was for the human men, but those eyes had him thinking twice about that.

Nigel looked up ready to cut her off then and there, but the returning scent of Freesias stopped him and he led her back to every girls dream, the Closet.

Andy was spell bound as she walked through the closet doors. There were shoes, clothes, and bags everywhere. Some of the most expensive designs from all the top designers. Andy could not even wrap around her brain how many thousands of dollars laid in this one room.

As Nigel threw items at Andy he thought would fit Andy became mesmerized by the enormity of it all. She had never felt clothing so soft and delectable. The leather on the shoes and bags felt like butter that would just melt in her hands.

This scared her, how would she ever be able to afford the clothing required to maintain this position at Runway? There would be no way she could impress Miranda with the clothing she could afford on her pay check. How did Emily or Serena manage it on their salaries?

Nigel read the girls mind. He saw it in her eyes. She was willing to do this. She had fallen hard for Miranda. All of Miranda's assistants had developed crushes on the regal Dragon Lady but Six (he smiled to himself, I like that, I think I will start calling her that from now on) she was indeed in love.

"Anyone that works here is welcome to borrow clothing from the closet as long as it has already been used in a shoot. I will show you the area you can safely find clothing available to employees. Now we must get you Chanel. You need a lot of Chanel."

Andy fell in love with Chanel. She loved the lines, cuts, and feel of the fabric. Nigel had been right she needed a lot of Chanel and then she spotted the boots, "OMG, are those available?"

Nigel followed Six's eyes and smiled. Well it did not take long for her to figure out a good thing when she saw it. Nigel picked them up, "They just happen to be your size."

Andy ran her fingers over the soft supple leather and thought to herself, "This must be what Miranda's skin feels like." And she blushed.

Nigel jerked his head back the aroma of Freesias was overwhelming.

Their next stop was to get Andy's haircut and styled. "Jewel will be in to show you how to put on makeup. The rest my friend is up to you."

Nigel turn then looked back, Miranda knew she could not connect with a Human. Maybe it was just lust, but no the scent of Freesia was too strong. Nigel took a deep breath Miranda knew better, knew this could never last. He sighed and walked out.

* * *

><p>Andy stood staring in the tri-mirror. She turn one way and then the other.<p>

Jewel looked up from storing her makeup bag, "I must say you clean up real nice. Miranda will be impressed."

Andy turned and smiled so wide it took over her entire face, "You think so?"

Jewel nodded.

* * *

><p>The Empress visualized the events as they played out.<p>

She was impress with "The One", and the change in her thinking.

She had been nervous that maybe this human would once again disappoint. There had been three other hopefuls before her and they all turned out to be a huge disappointment and The Family was running out of time.

This one had to be "The One", because obviously The Empress was unable to erase Miranda completely from Andrea's mind.

Now Miranda had to play her part. Hopefully Miranda recognized Andrea's attempts to catch the editor's eyes.

Andy strolled into the outer office with a new sense of boldness. She could not wait for Miranda to see her. To see the look in her eyes as she gazed on the new Andy. Andy smiled to herself, she felt as if she was floating on air.

Unfortunately the only person to see her was Emily … and Serena. At least Serena commented on how good she looked while all Emily did was sneer.

Andy was devastated.


	15. The Blue Lady Chapter Fifteen

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1391

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! Keep them coming.**_

**_First of all I want to thank bsofthewest from Live Journal for requesting Serena to be a Fairy for Emily. Well, I did not make her a Fairy, but originally she was not even in the story. I did not want to make her a Fairy because the Fairies, they are a changing their ways! ;)_**

**_Secondly I would like to respond to a comment I received. First of all do not get me wrong I love comments! I have learned so much from them! But, yes there is a big But. In order for me to learn I need input not just "your story is flat". _**

"Your story promised a lot when it began but now it's become flat. Same old." Anonymous

**_I know my story is new and different at the beginning but I did explain as it says above I follow the story pretty close. I wanted to try and explain how the story really took place through the eyes of the Fairies and not how it was told in the movie. Does that make sense? _**

**_I have tried really hard to weave in different elements and situations to try and make it interesting. I have not been doing this for very long and I realize I have a long way to go to be as good as "Literary Assassin", "Gun Brooke", or "Deanlu" to just name a few. I also do not have my stories Beta'd. I do not know why I just don't._**

**_All I ask is please Anonymous be constructive like the rest of the comments I get. Thank you._**

**_Now that I have gotten that all off my chest. I will apologize for my rant, and get on to the story I have loved writing._**

* * *

><p>That night Andy was to stop by the restaurant Nate worked at.<p>

She was so desperate for recognition and approval she decided to stand outside the restaurant and see if Nate recognized her.

He did that and more.

She saw it in his eyes. He thought she was hot and he lusted after her like a dirty little secret.

At the time it turned her on so much she allow him to make love to her, only once it was all over she truly felt like his dirty little secret, and that God awful smell had returned.

Andy could not figure out where it was coming from.

As soon as they were done Andy jumped out of bed and into a steaming hot shower where she scrubbed her skin raw. It just crawled with the memory of Nate's hands and lips all over it. He did not rape her but the feeling was all the same. She just felt foul and soiled.

In the shower her tears began to fall as she craved the touch of one Miranda Priestly, and she gasped.

"I am in love with her." She whispered to herself.

Now she was confused. She knew nothing about Miranda, and she was a woman, a rich woman, an older woman, and her boss!

She had only known Miranda for a couple of months but there was something familiar, something that touched Andy's heart, but how?

Andy closed her eyes as the hot water ran over her face and body and in her mind she saw the crystal blue eyes watching her and she felt warmth, love and protection.

Those blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

* * *

><p>That night as Andy let Nate make love to her Miranda was sitting in her bed going over The Book when all of a sudden she felt as if someone had just stabbed her in the heart.<p>

A hand flew to her chest as she gasped.

Fairies did not feel pain per say but Miranda had no other description for it, and as she inhaled from the pain the most obscene odor found its way in her nose and wound throughout her head.

Dead, rotting Freesias.

Her head was spinning and she felt faint. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before.

She was scared that something was happening to her human body.

As she contemplated what was happening to her the feeling soon dissipated and the memory of eyes of a deep brown pool flooded her.

Flower petals fell silently from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Andy dressed in the clothing from Runway, tried day after day to impress Miranda. She tried the classic look, trendy, and even vintage to capture Miranda's eye, but nothing seem to work.<p>

But Miranda did see. She saw all too well.

It took all her energy every morning to make her way through the outer office wondering what Andréa would be wearing that day, and hoping she could keep the sensations from over taking her.

As she walked through the office it felt as if a string had been tied around her heart and it was being pulled down through her body and out her naval, the pull was so strong.

Miranda had to keep herself under control, the fear of losing Andréa was too strong. Miranda did not want to give The Empress any presence to once again take her love away from her.

After two weeks Andy had given up.

She was shattered and did not even think about what she had threw on that morning.

She was late getting into the office and had just managed to get Miranda's water poured out into one of her crystal glasses, and her magazines spread out on her desk before Miranda walked in.

Andy put on a brave face and beamed one of her best smiles on the Ice Queen, and for one seconded the Ice queen froze in mid stride.

She stopped talking on the phone in her hand and gave Andréa the once over taking in the black Calvin Klein mini and knee high leather boots.

OMG those long, long legs in leather boots. Miranda though she would faint, and then her most beautiful smile spread across her face, and Andy glowed.

Miranda barely made it around her desk to sit before her legs turned to noodles, she was trembling.

Andy smiled brightly as she sashayed out of Miranda's inner office, the woman had finally noticed her, and Andy was going to turn on all the sexiness she had.

Andy could not get over the feeling inside her; warmth, love, and protection. She had not felt like this since … since when? She had the feeling that first night after Nigel show her the closet, and Andy had imagined those eyes.

Still, there was more. She could not remember but she knew she had felt this way long before that, and then a bright blue crystal light flashed before her eyes.

"The Blue Lady," Andy whispered to herself as she fell into her chair.

Andy could not breathe. She felt as if the air had been sucked out of her.

"Miranda." It can't be she tried to reason to herself.

Snippets of her childhood started to come back to her. The nightmares, the bright crystal blues eyes of the Blue Lady, the reassuring voice, and the same feelings as the ones she had the moment Miranda smiled at her. The promises of love and never forgetting.

Andy started to hyperventilate, she was gripping the arms of her chair so tight her knuckles were white.

How … how could this be? Was it all true, or was her mind just playing tricks on her?

* * *

><p>Miranda sat in her chair trying to ward off the flow of flower petals she could feel coming.<p>

What was she going to do? She could not deny it or continue to hold back her feelings for Andréa any longer.

She loved the young woman more than life itself.

The only other time she felt like this was when they laid the tiny bodies of her two children into her arms after they were born.

She did not care what would happen to her, but she was not going to let anything, not the Directive, and not The Empress stand between her and Andréa.

There had to be away for the two of them to be together. The pull was too great for it not to be.

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting at her desk and watched as Andy walked out and fell into her chair.<p>

"Bloody hell what has gotten into the girl now?" She thought.

Just then a swirl of intense Freesias drifted past her nose. "Bloody Hell."

She was on the phone to Nigel in an instant.

"You are not going to believe this!" She announced into the phone.

"Did they finally connect?"

"Wha … What?" Emily stammered.

Nigel took a deep breath, "I realized it weeks ago when I helped Six dress up for the first time."

"You? You're the one who gave her the Chanel boots!?" She harshly whispered into the phone.

Nigel laughed on the other side of the phone, "You just found out that Miranda and Six have feelings for each other and all you can do is worry about how she got a hold of the Chanel boots?"

"Miranda has feelings for Andy?" Emily gasped.

Nigel sighed, "I thought you were a better observer Emily. Maybe The Empress should rethink your position as a protector. Why do you think we have been smelling Freesias ever since Six started to work here?"

Emily stopped, bloody hell how did that slip by her?

Miranda was better at keeping her emotions and feelings in check than the Fairy realized.

What would The Empress say?

This scared Emily she did not want to find herself in poor standing with the most supreme sovereign once again.

* * *

><p>The Empress breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

Miranda had finally come around.

She had finally acknowledged her love for "The One", and "The One" was starting to remember who Miranda was.

Now "The One" needed to accept that Miranda was her future, her destiny, and why.

It was not just their love for each other, but also the only way to save The Family of Fairies.

She was … The Family was counting on Miranda making this happen.

The Empress knew this was the good for the Family, but it was also Miranda (her Daughter's) happiness at stake.


	16. The Blue Lady Chapter Sixteen

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 2945

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! Keep them coming.**_

_**I share my storied because it is fun. Knowing others enjoy them "icing on the cake"! :)**_

* * *

><p>That night as Andy meet with her two friends and Nate for drinks she attempted to defend Miranda and Runway.<p>

She had even brought gifts that had been tossed aside by Miranda.

Doug and Lily loved the gifts.

Doug was enamored with the Fashion Queen and Lily, she knew of Miranda through the Fairy Family. She knew Miranda had been sent out to find "The One" about the time she had found her new Human body.

Lily looked at Andy but before her mind could travel any further Andy pulled out a brand new nineteen hundred dollar Marc Jacob bag.

Lily's eyes grew as Andy dangled it in front of her. Lily grabbed for it. She had seen it in a store next to the Gallery she worked in, and drooled over it for days until one day it had disappeared. Gone, someone had bought it. With her salary all she could do is dream about owning something like it.

The next thing Lily knew Andy and Nate were fighting over Andy's phone.

"The Dragon Lady." Nate mused.

"Oh, let me talk to her." Lily squealed.

She had always wanted to meet the Fairy known as Miranda.

Next thing she knew both Andy and Nate was wrestling with her for the phone, and caught up in the banter with her Human friends she threw the phone at Doug.

Doug caught it, and the urge to even just say hi to The Miranda Priestly overcame him.

Before he could press the key Andy pulled it out of his hands.

How did Andy's friends repay her for the gifts?

By fighting over Andy's phone as Miranda was ringing her.

If they would have answered, Miranda would have surely fired her.

Then where would she have been? She would have never seen or worked beside Miranda again, and Andy would have died. Maybe not in the literal sense of the word but she would have died … inside from a broken heart.

Andy was beginning to understand that Miranda and she had a connection.

None of it made sense, but yet it was there.

* * *

><p>With all the emotions surging through Andy Miranda had to send her to James Holt's to obtain the sketches of his spring collection, and Miranda's dress for the benefit.<p>

Andy knew she would not be at the benefit and she frowned.

What she wouldn't do to see Miranda in a couture gown.

Andy shifted as she waited for the elevator door to open.

The thought of seeing Miranda's body poured into a couture gown made her light headed.

Andy found James and secured the sketches.

James encouraged her to take some time, enjoy the party and his famous punch when he walked up to her. Never in her wildest dreams did Andy ever imaging she would meet up with thee Christian Thompson.

He had been an idol of hers since high school. She wrote articles on him for her college newspaper, and here she was standing in front of him.

He had just told her a story of a time he was drunk and ended up wearing only a poncho and cowboy boots.

Andy blushed, what she wouldn't have done to seen that.

Then he insulted her by saying she would never survive working for Miranda. That she wasn't strong enough.

Who the hell did he think he was?

Miranda girl indeed.

She abruptly turned and walked out.

* * *

><p>Andy was rushing around the office cellphone to her ear.<p>

All morning she had been trying to grasp what had transpired yesterday.

Was she truly retrieving memories from her childhood or was she imagining things? Daydreaming, or for that matter remembering some weird dreams she had had while asleep.

How was she to find out the true? The reality?

Every time she looked at Miranda that same feeling of safety would envelope her, warmth and love would surge through her body leaving her aching to be touched. Just one kiss was all she needed.

God what was wrong with her? She was acting like a teenager with raging hormones, and she could not control them.

She notified all the heads of the departments about the change in time for James' preview and she was collecting everything she would need before Miranda called out for her coat and bag.

* * *

><p>Miranda had just finished going over James' sketches.<p>

What was the man thinking?

There was no way she was going to wear that God awful piece of cloth call a gown to the Met Benefit.

Was he trying to make her the laughing stock of the party?

He was supposed to be a designer that wanted to go international and he produced this dreadful line of dresses and gowns.

She was going to have to cut this off immediately.

* * *

><p>Riding down the elevator Miranda took in a deep breath.<p>

She had not even been think this morning, James' new line raked havoc with her head.

Andréa would be riding in the Town Car with her, and after seeing her in the mini yesterday Miranda was having a harder time maintaining her composure than ever before.

How was she going to be able to think, or play the Dragon Lady with the woman around?

Miranda quickly put her sunglasses on and as soon as the elevator doors opened she sprang out and headed for the car.

Maybe if she got to it soon enough she could have Roy take off and leave Andréa to ride with the rest of the Runway crew.

Miranda stopped short as soon as she walked out of the Elias-Clarke building.

Andréa with her captivating smile was already standing at the car awaiting for Miranda to get in.

Miranda huffed and crawled into the back seat.

She had her best Dragon Lady stance in gear and maintained a stiff persona all the way to James' loft.

She could not allow her emotions to get the better of her today no matter how challenging that would be.

Once in the car Andy managed to sneak glimpses of Miranda from the corner of her eye.

The woman was stoic, stiff, and emotionless the entire ride.

Andy on the other hand was having a difficult time maintaining her composure.

She sifted in her seat multiple times trying to figure out if what she remembered yesterday was real.

That was silly how could she have dreamed about Miranda as a small child, and how could she now be in love with her?

She needed to talk to her Mother, and she needed to do it soon.

She had to find out about her dreams, the Freesias, and The Blue Lady.

Miranda could not do it any longer.

Being this close to Andréa was proving to be impossible to bare without taking the young woman in her arms and kissing her deeply.

Freesia was swirling in Miranda's head and she was becoming dizzy.

Lucky for her the car was stuck in a massive traffic jam.

Miranda abruptly opened the car door and took off across the street.

She needed air, need to walk to wear off some the tension planting itself in her head, shoulders, and back. She needed a few minutes to remove the visions of Andréa lying naked in her bed waiting to be ravished. Miranda needed the smooth skin, silky hair, and huge brown eyes. Without them she felt as if she would explode.

Andy sat in shock for just a second wondering what Miranda was doing before she also jumped out of the car and took off after her.

What in the world was Miranda doing?

Andy finally caught up with Miranda as she waited for the elevator in James' building.

* * *

><p>Miranda was exacerbated.<p>

She hated to wait, and this elevator had to be one of the slowest she had ever ridden in.

She had been here many times before and the preview would be almost over before the rest of the Runway crew got up to the loft.

Miranda stepped inside before the doors were completely open.

As she stood there waiting for them to close she looked up and spotted Andréa standing there waiting to take her turn.

Miranda huffed, not being able to resist those eyes she waved her head gesturing Andréa inside.

She just hoped Andréa would maintain her silence so they would make it up to the loft without incident.

Andy froze for a second before she realized Miranda had motioned for her ride with her.

She did not know what to do.

She knew of no one who had ever ridden in an elevator with Miranda, not even Nigel.

As she watched Miranda scowl she hurried inside stepping toward the back.

As the elevator began its slow accent Andy started to rambled small talk until she noted Miranda's glare then she instantly stopped.

Being this close to Miranda in a small enclosed place was wreaking havoc on Andy's feelings.

She shifted from one foot to the other. Her insides heated up and she could feel herself get wet. All she wanted to do was grab Miranda and feel those plump soft lips on hers.

Miranda spent the ride up concentrating on her breathing.

This was all too much for her. The smells, the voice, everything was too close. As the doors opened Miranda bolted out of the tiny cell.

However as they exited the elevator and walked into James' loft Miranda turned slightly and watched Andréa walking. With every step and sift of the skirt on Andréa's dress the essence of Freesias would waft through the air and into Miranda's nose tying knots within her brain. She was captivated with it all and lingered on the never ending legs longer than she should have.

* * *

><p>Andy was mesmerized during the preview.<p>

Although she did not quite understand it all yet she was captivated by how the slightest movement from Miranda had such a dramatic effect on everyone.

She had never known anyone that commanded this before. Her admiration for this woman just continued to grow. How could one woman demand such respect from so many people?

She questioned Nigel and he was irritated.

After all this time and she still did not grasp Miranda's essence. He was beginning to wonder if he should continue to let this Human dance around Miranda. Maybe he should request a meeting with The Empress. He was concerned this connection with a Human would not be good for Miranda.

* * *

><p>As Andy stood by the open car door awaiting for Miranda to climb in, Miranda began spouting off commands for her to do all of which she had already taken care of.<p>

Miranda stared at the beauty in front of her.

Andréa had accomplished them all even before Miranda knew she was going to mandate them.

Was the woman now reading her mind? She seemed to know what Miranda wanted even before she herself did.

Andréa deserved to be rewarded for it.

Miranda turned to climb into the car then focused on Andréa, "Fine, and Andréa I would like you to deliver The Book to my home tonight."

Before Andy could think twice about what Miranda had just said she smiled brightly and nodded.

Miranda sat in the car, leaned her head back on the soft leather seat, and closed her eyes, "God what did I just do? I invite her into my house." She murmured to herself.

Her head was splitting she would have to make sure she was nowhere on the first level of the townhouse when Andréa arrived with The Book.

* * *

><p>The Empress looked down on the scene, "not tonight Miranda. The One is not ready yet, but soon my dear, soon. I will not let this turn bad for you." She murmured to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the office Andy was teasing Emily with the fact that she was now allowed to enter Miranda's home.<p>

Emily bristled.

What was Miranda thinking? How would Nigel or she be able to protect Miranda in the townhouse? She needed to make sure Andy understood she was not to dwell in the townhouse. Make sure she knew she was to get in then out in short order. Make sure she knew not to interact with anyone in the house.

Andy pranced back to her desk and announced, "She called me Andréa …" Andy trailed off and sat. "She called me Andréa. No one pronounces my name like that." She mumbled to herself.

The blue crystal light flashed in her mind again, the Blue Lady … a special way to say Andy's given name just for them.

Andy trembled, "She called me Andréa. Miranda … The Blue Lady."

Andy sat waiting for The Book and rubbed her temples. She was getting a head ache. Was she losing her mind? She was having a hard time discerning between real life and fantasy.

She was trying to remember The Blue Lady, the nightmares, the feelings.

Andy rang her Mother, "Mother. It's Andy I need to talk to you. I have some questions. Questions about when I was a kid. "

Andy preceded to tell her Mother the flash of her memory she was having about her childhood. "I do not remember a lot about when I was young except what you told me about my nightmares. Does any of what I just told you sound like my nightmares?"

Anna took a deep breath. She was not eager to revisit these things, and did not want Andy to be pondering over those memories.

Not wanting to lie to Andy Anna preceded to explain what she knew about the nightmares. "I do not know what the nightmares consisted of since you could not remember them once you woke up, but yes you did talk about the Blue Lady."

Anna took a deep breath. "You were obsessed about her. More so than a small child should have been. You had a very strong sense of your life … and death."

Andy inhaled deeply.

"Andy dear is everything O.K? Why all the questions about your dreams? You are not getting enough sleep I can tell. Are the nightmares back?"

"No Mom everything is fine. I am fine. I have to go and deliver The Book to Miranda's. Bye. I love you." And she hung up.

She was not going to tell her Mother that she thought Miranda was the Blue Lady, and she certainty was not going to tell her Mother about the feelings she was having toward Miranda.

* * *

><p>Andy carefully unlocked the front door to Miranda's townhouse and opened it.<p>

Emily had warned her she was not to make a sound.

She stepped inside and inhaled deeply this was the most amazing home she had ever seen. The inside was beautiful. She looked around and noted the soft plush rugs laid over the handsome dark hardwood floors. On the walls paintings and if Andy was not mistaken they were not copies.

She looked for the closet door.

Great there were two of them.

Leave it to Emily to not inform her of this.

Then she looked for the table with flowers on it. Of course Miranda would have fresh flowers throughout the house, and no Freesias.

Andy took another deep breath but she could still smell them.

Only the smell was different.

Andy wrinkled her nose it smelled moldy.

Moldy Freesias.

"The door to the left."

Andy jumped, turned, and looked up to where the small voice came from.

Two small female redheads looked down on her.

Miranda's twins.

Emily warned her not to talk to anyone, but did they not start the conversation?

She smiled, and instantly fell in love with the girls. Not just any kind of love but the kind of love she felt she would have for her own children one day. Funny.

Andy slipped the dry cleaning in the closet, turned, and went back to the stairs and smiled up at the two girls. "Thanks." She whispered, then motioned to the book.

"You can give the book to us."

Andy was getting nervous as she once again remembered Emily's warning.

"Or bring it upstairs. Emily always does."

Caroline looked at Cassidy questioningly.

Cassidy elbowed Caroline in the ribs and winked.

"Oh yea Emily brings it up to the study all the time."

Secretly Caroline and Cassidy were wishing this new assistant would go up the stairs and subsequently break up the huge fight their Mother and Stepfather were having.

The twins hated it when they fought and lately it was happening all too often.

The fighting always made their Mother sad. Why, they did not know. They knew their Mother hated Stephen and since he was not a Fairy they did not know why she kept him around.

They had questioned Emily and Nigel many times but the Protectors never gave them a straight answer always telling them to talk about it with their Mother.

Andy quietly walked up the first flight of steps and before she knew it Miranda and her husband were standing in front of her, and they were arguing.

Andy froze, knowing she was in deep shit.

First Stephen turned then Miranda.

Miranda was appalled that Andréa had witnessed the fight. What would Andréa think listening to Stephen ridiculing her, making her look small, and submissive? How would she ever keep her Ice Queen/Dragon Lady persona present in Andréa's eyes after this?

Andy slowly turned and started back down the steps, she stopped, twisted around, and laid The Book on the top step in front of Miranda.

Andy took one last look at her boss.

Miranda flinched in Andréa's eyes she saw passion, empathy, and fear.


	17. The Blue Lady Chapter Seventeen

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1852

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**I just want to thank everyone who has commented, favorite, and is following this story. It is so exciting! Keep them coming.**_

_**Just three more chapters to go! :))**_

* * *

><p>All the way home Andy was beating herself up.<p>

Miranda finally trusted her and what did she do? She fucked it up.

Miranda would never trust her again.

Andy's dream of being more to Miranda was a dream to begin with but now it was a nightmare.

Andy tossed and turned all night.

Sleep was impossible.

She awoke many times drenched in sweat from what she could only think was nightmares about how Miranda would choose to dispose of her. This … whatever "this" was just could not end this way.

In reality the nightmares were of Miranda and her standing in front of The Empress.

The Empress was issuing a decree that they were never to see each other again.

* * *

><p>Miranda laid awake, alone, in bed, wondering why The Empress had not made an appearance after the interaction with Andréa that night.<p>

She hoped her actions had not harm the twin's status within The Family or their positions. She did not want the girls to suffer because of her behaviors.

Miranda cringed at what she knew she would have to do the next day to once again gain control.

She knew this would mean she would once again lose Andréa and that thought was devastating to her.

* * *

><p>Andy walked into the office only to be scurried away toward the kitchenette by Emily.<p>

"O.K., O.K., but the twins spoke to me first and when I went upstairs … "

Andy thought for one second she saw Emily turn into a blue monster with yellow sharp teeth and long curled claws.

She turned closing her eyes before being yanked into the kitchenette.

When Andy opened her eyes the real Emily was once again standing in front of her.

Andy could not decide which was worse. The nightmares she had at night or during the day.

"I want you to know you are totally wrong for this job. If you do anything to compromise Miranda I will hunt your sorry arse down, and if she lets you to continue to work here …"

"Wait, are you implying she is going to fire me?"

Andy was shocked. This could not happen. It was her nightmare happening all over again. She needed to be here. To be near Miranda. She could not live otherwise, and what did Emily mean by … compromising Miranda?

Then it came, the low authoritative voice she knew all too well.

"Andréa."

Emily snapped her fingers, "Go."

Andy nervously walked into Miranda's inner office. Her eyes moist with tears ready to fall.

Andy was overcome with sadness, she felt as if her world were falling apart.

Miranda could not bear to look up at the beautiful deep pools of brown eyes so she kept her head down, "The girls wish the next Harry Potter book."

It was silent in the office.

Miranda looked up to make sure Andréa was O.K.

Andréa stood, stunned. She could not believe her ears. That was all she wanted, "Uhm … sure Miranda I will run down to Barnes and Nobles right now and …"

Miranda cringed as she laid the knife into Andréa, "Did you fall down and smack your little head?" She hissed.

"No."

"The girls have read all the published books they want to know what happens next."

"You want the unpublished manuscript? Miranda that is impos …"

Miranda could feel the knife sinking into her own heart as she continued, but she did not know what else to do. She knew no one would question her firing the girl after what happened last night, but she had to give Andréa a chance no matter how impossible it was. Miranda had to give Andréa a chance to stay close to her no matter how minute.

Miranda glared at Andréa, "We know everyone in publishing so it should not be a problem, besides you can do anything right?"

Andy slowly turned and went back to her desk sitting.

She looked up at Emily, "There is no way J.K. Rowling would allow anyone to have her unpublished manuscript."

Miranda walked out of the office.

She had to get away.

The unpleasant odor that permeated the office was horrendous. It was making her ill. "The girls leave on the train for their Grandmother's at four. I expect it here no later than three. I will want my lunch in fifteen minutes."

Miranda rushed out.

Andy took a few minutes to think before jumping up and running out to fetch Miranda's lunch.

As she waited she called everyone she could think of.

They all thought she was crazy, and she was beginning to think the same way.

Why was she trying so hard to impress this woman? A woman she hardly knew. A woman she was madly in love with.

She even called Christian Thompson despite how much she detested his comments when she met him.

It seemed she would once again fail Miranda.

For the last time.

* * *

><p>Andy made it back to the office in time with Miranda's lunch only to be treated as rubbish by Miranda.<p>

Miranda chided Andy that she did not want or need the steak since she was having lunch with Irv.

As Miranda sashayed out of the office she reminded Andréa that she only had three hours left to get the manuscripts to the girls and Miranda expected hot Starbucks to be waiting for her when she got back.

Andy was so furious she threw the steak and dishes into the sink.

How dare that women treat her like that!

Andy hung onto the side of the sink and the tears fell.

She knew Miranda must have a reason for her unbelievable demand.

There was no way she would do this … the nightmares started to come back to her.

Andy wiped her tears stood up tall and left Elias-Clarke.

Her first call was to Nate.

She figured she owed him that much, to tell him her job was over.

It seemed he had been right all along, she had been lulled into some romantic notion of fashion and power, and love.

She almost broke down crying while she gave Nate the news but she would not give him the satisfaction.

He was happy with the news almost elated, he even praised her for having the prowess to ditch her job.

* * *

><p>The Empress had been watching the scene playing out below her.<p>

This was not right. Miranda was being too hard on "The One". They could not be split up.

Their time was running out and she knew Andrea was "The One", she had to be.

The Empress listened to Andrea's mind and then her phone conversation with the male human she cohabitated with.

The Empress knew she was not supposed to, but she needed to step in she needed to do something.

To save The Family, to save Miranda's happiness, but before she could act Andrea's phone rang once again.

* * *

><p>Before Andy could turn and make her way back to Elias-Clarke her phone rang.<p>

She frowned figuring it was Miranda with another bizarre command.

"Hello."

"I'm brilliant."

Andy cringed.

It was the smug voice of Christian.

"Monuments should be erected in my honor."

Andy stopped dead on the spot, "You didn't."

"Oh yes I did. A friend of a friend does the cover art and has a copy of the manuscript."

"This means I finally did something right." Andy was ecstatic.

She was going to do the impossible. She would not have to leave Miranda. Then Andy remembered The Blue Fairies warning.

**_"_****_I am here to tell you to never forget the nightmares you had. They are reminders of things to come if you do not full fill your destiny. Your happy dreams are to prepare you for the roll you will play in keeping the Fairies alive."_**

"Look if you want this thing you need to hurry. I'll meet you at the St. Regis."

Andy raced into the Tango Bar stopping where Christian was sitting.

He handed over a manila envelope, "You have one hour."

* * *

><p>Miranda heard a thump on her desk.<p>

She had her chair turned away from the office door. She was peering out the large window of her office while checking her watch. It was past four and Andréa had not returned.

Petals were threating to fall from her eyes.

Her heart felt as if someone was clenching it in their fist and she could barely breathe.

Her Andréa was gone. She could not complete the task and so had not returned.

If it had not been for the girls she did not know what she would have done.

Miranda with a deathly glare on her face turned in her chair.

How dare Emily interrupt her when … Miranda looked up and standing in front of her was her Andréa.

Just as beautiful as ever with a bright wide smile on her face.

Miranda looked down at her desk. OMG the girl did it. She had the manuscript, but at last she was too late the girls had already taken off on the train.

"One copy? What are the girls going to do with that? Share?" Miranda could barely whisper.

Andréa's smile grew even bigger if that was possible, her eyes sparkled.

She was very proud of herself and could not wait to tell Miranda what she had done. "Oh no. I made two copies, had them covered, reset and bound so they did not look like a manuscript."

Miranda hoped but she maintained the Dragon Lady mode, "And where are these fabulous copies?"

Andréa was glowing, "They are on the train with the twins on their way to Grandma's. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Miranda looked at the brown eyed woman, she had to maintain her façade and rolled the end of her glasses over her bottom lip, "No."

The two woman looked into each other's eyes. They both knew what this meant.

Then Miranda turned her chair back to the window afraid she too would break out in a bright smile.

She would be able to keep Andréa close and safe.

The Empress could not deny this was meant to be.

Andy turned and walked out back to her desk.

Her heart once again filled with a warmth, love, and a feeling of protection that she had become accustomed to.

All the while Emily was observing this interaction, and noticed how the foul smell that had permeated the offices this am had slowly turned into the sweet scent of Freesias.

She immediately called Nigel.

* * *

><p>The Empress took a long deep breath.<p>

She had doubted it but the Directive was coming true.

She should have known better than to think about interfering with it.

Her emotions had become out of control.

Her desire to keep The Family safe and to give her Daughter the love that she had been looking for, for over a thousand years had tempted her to interfered.

She knew it was time to step down, and as soon as "The One" fulfilled the Directive she would begin the measures to hand the position over to the new Empress.


	18. The Blue Lady Chapter Eighteen

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 2479

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

_**So sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. Large project at work has been keeping me busy. There should be a rule against that in the middle of a story! :))**_

* * *

><p>Andy headed home she still had to finish the twins science project.<p>

She knew her news would not set lightly with Nate, she just hoped she could convince him why she did not quit Runway.

She cringed at the thought. She couldn't tell him the truth. That she needed to be near Miranda. That the thought of never seeing the woman again gave her feelings of doom and disaster. Of nightmares from her childhood.

Miranda, from the first day Andy met her felt like a piece of her. That Miranda had been a part of her past, and was a part of her future.

Andy was confused. She knew she would never have the life with Miranda she dreamed of.

Andy knew she could never have Miranda. The exquisite woman was way out of her league. Miranda would never have an interest in her. Miranda had Designers throwing thousand dollar gowns at her while Andy could barely afford clothing from Casual Corner. Miranda lived in a multimillion dollar townhouse, Andy's apartment was one room with a window separating the bedroom from the rest of the place. Miranda was elegant, Andy was fat. Miranda was mature, Andy was nothing but a fresh college kid.

Andy took a deep breath and shook her head. She just wish she could understand it all. Put it all together. She sensed it all had meaning, great meaning but just what was that meaning? How, why were her feeling toward Miranda so strong? Was there really a connection or was all just her imagination? Andy had no idea but she was not going to just let it all go she would continue to fight.

She grabbed a beer, sat down, and began to paint. Soon she had her feet propped on the table, and she was humming to herself. She was flying in the knowledge that she would not be separated from Miranda. That every day she would still be near the woman and take in the amazing aroma that followed her around.

* * *

><p>As Nate walked through the door the realization came to him quickly that Andy had not quit her job at that insubstantial excuse for a magazine and he let her have it. Hell, he was angry. He had put up with a lot of shit since she started that job, and he spent good money to celebrate the end of it all just to find out it was all for not.<p>

Andy cringed. She knew Nate would be upset but she did not think he would be this mad about it.

It was true she did not love him but he had been good to her in college. She had been very happy with him, and she felt he did not deserve this.

So she played with him, and tried to explain why she could not give up so easily. None of it worked though.

Consequently she gave in to the only thing she though would placate him. Sex, and it worked.

Miranda was sitting in her favorite chair going over the book when it hit her. This overwhelming feeling of sickness. She was dizzy, sweating profusely, and felt as if everything she had eaten that day was going to make a reappearance. She laid down her pen and the sticky notes wrapping an arm around her middle. She knew what was happening. Andréa was with him and it made her ill. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath she needed to stop this. She did not want the man to ever touch her Andréa again.

* * *

><p>Andy found herself in Central Park the next day picking up proofs for Miranda.<p>

She stood and observed the shoot and much to her surprise she understood the meaning of it. For the first time Andy understood. The visualization, the meanings, and the nuances of the fashion industry. She understood what Miranda had been trying to teach her just a few months ago.

Nigel handed over the proofs making a comment that Andy knew Miranda would be upset with.

He was testing her. He had to know if she would be true to Miranda.

He knew there was a connection between the two. He had smelled the Freesias in the offices. It was not unusual for Fairies and Humans to hook up, but this was different. Miranda was trying her best not to let her desire for Andy grow. She was doing nothing to bond with the young woman. That was not like Miranda and she was not giving up any information regarding it. Miranda always went for what she wanted and she always got what she wanted.

What was different about this Human? Why was Miranda not pursuing Andy?

Andy had proved to be just as protective of Miranda as Nigel had hoped for.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks past without incident.<p>

Miranda maintained her cold exterior to Andréa and the rest of the Runway workers. She sat through uninspiring meetings and less than stellar walk throughs.

Miranda's mind often found her thinking of Andréa and what the future held for them. If Andréa would even accept her for a love, and if she did what would The Empress do?

Andy continued to excel at reading Miranda's mind and was becoming Miranda's saving grace.

Emily was amazed by it all. Andy a mere Human was able to sense Miranda's every thought and feeling.

Emily could feel the air change every morning Miranda marched her way into the office. As Miranda laid her eyes, for the first time, each morning on Andy the aroma of Freesias would increase by tenfold. Miranda was more relaxed than Emily had ever seen her. As if Miranda knew all would change for the better.

Nigel, he took it all as a process. A process toward what, he did not know but it was a process, and if his protectant benefitted from it, all the better.

Remember neither Nigel nor Emily knew about Miranda and Andy's past, or why it had been Miranda's job to search her out. They knew nothing about the Directive, and only The Empress knew what the Directive disclosed.

* * *

><p>It was Nate's birthday and the day of the big Met Gala.<p>

Andy had big plans of making up to Nate all the long nights and early mornings she had spent working for Miranda.

Andy being the lowly second assistant was not allowed to go to the Gala. This was fine with her as Lily, Doug, and she had planned a huge birthday party for Nate.

Miranda handed out one of her iciest glares as Emily stumbled into a meeting with a message for Miranda.

Miranda rolled her eyes how could Emily allow her Human body to get ill? Especially on the night of the Met Gala? If she could not keep herself well how could Miranda be sure Emily would be able to help her with all the names and faces Miranda was expected to remember?

Miranda had an amazing memory but even for a Fairy it was asking too much.

Miranda had made a decision. Andréa would also come to the Met Gala with her.

Andy was out the door of Elias-Clarke happily heading for the subway … when that well known ring came from her phone. Her face immediately changed as she answered it, then it fell.

She turned and soon found herself with Emily strolling into Miranda's inner office.

"I need to make sure both assistances are completely prepped for the Gala tonight."

Miranda gave no explanation for her demand, she did not have to, she was Miranda Priestly. Miranda wanted to keep Andréa from this celebration she had overheard the two assistances talking about. She wanted to keep Andréa close by and away from the poor excuse for a mate she had seemed to choose, and now she had a good reason too.

"But I thought only the first assistant went to the Gala." Andy did not know whether to be upset or ecstatic that Miranda had insisted on her being there.

"That was the case before the first assistant became a carrier for the viral plague." Miranda sneered.

Emily was shattered, this human body had let her down. She was experiencing for the first time since being sent to protect Miranda this thing called a cold. It made her nose and eyes puffy, red, and watery. Bloody hell she was to wear Valentino, a couture Valentino, and it did not go well with red, puffy eyes and nose.

Then again Emily could not argue this decision. Miranda needed the help. Miranda could not falter in a public appearance. It would not fair good for Miranda or the twins in the eye of The Empress.

Emily slammed two large black binders on Andy's desk explaining she would have to memorize all the faces and names in the two books by the time of the Gala. Andy looked at Emily dumb founded. How the hell was she expected to do that while trying to find something to wear?

Lily was not happy with the idea that Andy would be late to Nate's party but she also knew that no one said no to Miranda. That would not please The Empress in the least.

Once again it was Nigel to the rescue, and he did not disappoint. He had everything ready. A cheeky black number that Andy fell in love with immediately. He also had hair and makeup people waiting.

* * *

><p>While walking the red carpet Andy tried her best to keep out of the pictures the press were constantly taking. She hated this part of the fashion world. Why would anyone want pictures of her?<p>

She came across Nigel and Emily both giving their stamp of approval.

Once Andy laid eyes on Miranda her legs felt like rubber. Her heart was beating so fast she felt as if it would rip out of her chest. The wonderful scent of Freesia permeated the air. Andy did not need to look around for the flowers as she knew they would not be around. It was that special fragrance that followed Miranda were ever she went.

Emily may have been crying seeing the gorgeous, stunning woman walking down the staircase, but Andy was in awe and madly in love.

Miranda smiled brightly. It was not the fake smile everyone always saw at these functions but a true affectionate smile, and it was aimed directly at Andréa. The crystals shone brightly in the blue eyes, and for those who could see it blue and white sparks shot from her body.

Two of the people who saw this was Nigel and The Empress.

The night was a blur for Andy as she floated around the room behind Miranda. Andy's head was in the clouds as she watched Miranda gracefully glide around the room as if she was floating. Miranda's smell wafted into Andy's nose and swirled through her brain.

They greeted politicians, movie and TV stars, designers, and all involved with the fashion industry.

Emily took the lead in making sure Miranda knew everyone's name and position. With Emily's head in a fog one guest and his plus one skipped her mind. At the last second Andréa jumped in to, as they say, save the night.

Miranda took a split second to lock eyes with Andréa and smile.

Andy stepped back not realizing what had just happened until Emily mouthed, "Thank you." Andy's face was glowing as the sweetest smile spread across it. She had saved Miranda's reputation.

Miranda had to stop for a second as the intense aroma of Freesias flowed through the building. Her feelings for Andréa grew every day, and this night proved to her that Andréa understood the job and Miranda's importance to it. Her mind was spinning and her insides were tied into knots. She would not last long this night if this continued.

Andy had almost forgot about Nate's birthday party until after Miranda dismissed her for the night, but before Andy could turn to leave Miranda touched her arm and in the softest voice possible said, "Thank you."

Andy was overcome with a deep craving to kiss the full lips that said those two sweet words. Her insides burned with a desire she had never felt before. She touched her lips and a tingle spread through her body down to her very core.

Miranda watched Andréa as a blush spread over her beautiful face. God she wanted that woman, and wanted her bad. Miranda took a deep breath turned and continued on her way knowing it would never be possible to be with the love she had been searching for, and found.

The Empress just shook her head. "Miranda you need to open up and let it happen. It will happen for you if you would just let it." She whispered.

Miranda turned, she thought she had heard someone talking to her but the only person nearby was Emily and she was busy blowing her nose.

* * *

><p>Andy ran down the steps hoping she make it to the party before the festivities ended.<p>

She knew Lily was upset with her and probably Nate and Doug too.

Standing at the bottom of the steps stood Christian in all his glory. Someone she was not expecting to see this night.

He tried to charm her with hopes of landing a job with the New Yorker, and she almost fell for it.

Besides she had received all the paradise she needed for the night from those two simple words uttered by Miranda.

In addition to, and even with every offensive thing Nate had said about Miranda he deserved to have his girlfriend at his birthday party so she bowed out.

Once in the car and after being in traffic for twenty minutes Andy knew she would never make it to the party so she asked Roy to make a pit stop at any bakery he knew to be open on the way back to her apartment.

Roy smiled he may be a minion but he was still a Fairy and even he had sensed the connection between Miranda and Andy. He drove very slow knowing Andy no longer needed to be with the Human she lived with. He knew deep down inside that the future somehow involved Miranda and Andy being together.

Andy opened the door to her small apartment, and it was deathly quiet. Nate was sitting on the futon looking lost and forlorn.

Andy felt guilty. Nate had been the best thing that happened to her in college and this was how she was repaying him.

Andy knew in these last few months she had grown, branched out, but Nate had remained a college kid. He had not grown any since their move to New York.

She knew their time together was coming to a close.

The Empress smiled the Directive was coming to be.


	19. The Blue Lady Chapter Ninteen

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1695

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

**_O.K so I am back on track again! :)) Just one last chapter after this. I hope to have it up by the end of the week. I am sorry to see it end, but end it should. I do hope you all enjoy - and now for the rest of the story!_**

* * *

><p>Monday night as Andy delivered the dry cleaning and The Book there came a soft authoritative voice from somewhere in the townhouse.<p>

"Andréa."

It gave Andy goose bumps and her body trembled.

Andy breathed in deeply closing her eyes. She cradled The book in her arms and walk to where the voice had come from.

She found Miranda sitting in an overstuffed chair in the corner of the sitting room. One lone light shined over a pale bare should of Miranda. Her hair was relaxed and fell over one bright crystal blue eye. She was illuminating.

Andy smiled shyly as she handed The Book to the woman sitting in front of her.

Miranda had a hard time keeping herself from pulling the young woman down into the chair with herself and having her way with her.

Miranda released a tiny smile and her body was flooded with the scent of Freesia.

She shifted slightly in her chair. The Ice Queen was back.

"Paris Fashion Week is very important to me. I need everyone at their best. This no longer includes Emily."

Andy was in shock.

What was Miranda saying?

"You want me to go to Paris with you? But Emily will be devastated."

"If you do not go I will assume you are no longer serious about your future at Runway or any other publication."

Miranda gazed on the beautiful young woman standing in front of her. Her only hope was Andréa would say yes. Miranda could not imagine being away from her for over a week. She needed Andréa close by. She needed to feel their connection.

* * *

><p>Andy sat on the futon in her apartment pictures lying all around her.<p>

Was she being true to herself, or had she just been hypnotized by this fabricated atmosphere.

She knew New York held her future and somehow, or so she hoped, Miranda was a part of that future.

She just had to go to Paris with Miranda.

All involved, this was the real life. A huge business with thousands of employees worldwide. She was now a part of it. Not what she had foreseen but she was enjoying it.

Then there was Miranda. She would be near Miranda nearly sixteen hours a day for a whole week. Maybe, just maybe. There was a chance. Maybe there was another reason for Miranda insisting Andy accompany her to Paris.

It was after all the city of love.

Andy took a deep breath, she was in for a world of hurt if she kept this up.

Miranda was married and she was still her boss.

* * *

><p>The Empress was pleased with Miranda's decision and "The Ones" thoughts. "Soon my loves you will see this was all worth it."<p>

* * *

><p>Andy watched as Miranda made her way into the office and removed her jacket. Everything about her was controlled, elegant, and sexy.<p>

Miranda removed her glasses and took her once over of Andréa's outfit and smiled. The girl had grown remarkably in just a few short months. She was not only beautiful, but as she promised a hard worker, and she learned fast.

Miranda was pleased and she knew The Empress would be too.

* * *

><p>Andy sat outside Emily's hospital door.<p>

How was she going to make this up to her? It was because of her phone call that Emily now lay in a hospital bed, with her leg in a cast.

Andy had to do some outlandish things for Miranda but this had to top them all. Insisting Andy tell Emily that she would be replacing her on the trip to Paris, and she had not even completed that.

Emily glared with flower petals threatening to fall from her eyes, not because she was going to miss out on the trip to Paris but with her human form in this predicament how would she be able to protect Miranda?

What would The Empress say?

It wasn't like she could just morph into another human body, and she could not let on to Andy her real role as Miranda's first assistant.

Bloody hell this human body! It had let her down more than once.

"I don't care if she was going to fire you or beat you with a hot red poker! You should have said no. I thought you did not care about this stuff."

"Emily I couldn't say no."

Andy knew in her mind that statement had more than one meaning. She would never be able to say no to Miranda. If this was truly her destiny she would do anything to keep it secure. No matter what.

* * *

><p>The Empress smiled down at "The One". She had just past her last and final test.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily looked at the Human.<p>

She knew Miranda had feelings for Andy and with the scent of Freesia now spreading through her room is was very evident that Andy reciprocated those feelings.

Since The Empress had not intervened as of yet she must approve.

Emily could not fight the turn of events.

Nigel would have to be Miranda's sole protector in Paris.

"Go!"

"Emily." Andy pleaded.

"I said go!" Emily shouted.

* * *

><p>The Empress smiled.<p>

She knew Emily had been the right choice to protect Miranda.

The Entity, if she had to, would fight to the death, but she also knew when to let events run their course.

Emily would be well rewarded for her sacrifices.

The girl Serena, which Emily had connected with would be hers, and they would be rewarded with a child.

* * *

><p>Doug was beside himself. "You are going to Paris for all the couture shows?"<p>

Andy giggled, "Yea."

Lily popped into the two and pulled Doug away claiming she wanted to introduce him to someone.

Lily pointed Andy in the direction to take in the full effect of the works.

Andy wandered the gallery.

Lily had out done herself. The showing was spectacular.

Andy had never known of someone making their way to the top as fast as Lily had done. It was like Lily had done this all in a previous life. Lily had so much confidence in herself.

Andy stood staring at one of the pictures as a tear came to her eye.

How was she going to explain to Nate about Paris?

She took a deep breath, but before her thought could grow she heard.

"Miranda girl."

Andy rolled her eyes and turned in the direction of the voice. It was him again.

"I was just thinking of you." Christian smirked.

Andy grimaced, "Come on."

Christian chuckled, "Now that I have your attention I was wondering if I will be seeing you in Paris for fashion Week."

Andy grinned, "I will be there, but I will be working."

Christian smiled, "I have a place in a fantastic little hotel right across the street from the Falafel Restaurant that will change your life."

Andy smiled sweetly, "You are just going to have to find someone else's life to change."

Christian leaned in and gave Andy a peck on the check, "That's just it, I wonder if I can."

He turned and left.

The smell that rammed its way into Andy's nose was pungent and obnoxious.

* * *

><p>Lily had witnessed everything and was appalled.<p>

She knew about Christian Thompson. He was a Human who took everything in life just to better himself.

She had smelled the bitter aroma as Christian kissed Andy.

The Empress would be disgusted with Andy's choice in cohorts.

Lily had no idea what Andy meant to The Empress but if she had been recruited to protect the Human it must be something important. Lily was not about to let Andy destroy what was vital to the Fairy Family.

"Who are you?" Lily laid into Andy. "Do you even know who you are? Did you forget about Nate?"

Andy knew Lily had seen Christian kiss her, "Lily it was just work."

"That kiss from a glamour God was not just work!"

For a split second Andy thought she saw Lily's eyes turn red, "Lily your making a big deal out of this."

"Well, I do not know who you are anymore. You are not the Andy I know. I hope you enjoy Paris." Lily abruptly turned and left Andy standing by herself.

Andy was shocked. Lily had never talked to her like that before.

Then Andy's eyes became wide. How did Lily know she was going to Paris?

* * *

><p>"You're going to Paris?"<p>

Andy turned around, she felt hurt and betrayed by her best friend.

"Yea, it just happened."

Nate looked upset, confused, and mad, "I thought Paris was a big deal for Emily?"

"So are you going to criticize me too?" Andy shouted at Nate then took off out the back door.

Nate went after her wondering what had just happened, "I did not think you cared about going to Paris?"

Andy was fuming, "I have no choice Nate. I have to go. Miranda wants me to go."

Nate is taken a back, "So none of this is your fault right? You were forced into it all? What happened to the Andy I knew?"

Andy was shocked, tears forming in her eyes, "Nate."

"I am beginning to wonder if you and I have anything in common anymore." Nate spoke with venom, feeling rejected.

Andy gasped, "Maybe this trip came at a good time." Andy lowered her eyes, "Maybe we should take a break."

It was not the way Andy wanted to break things off with Nate but this is what life presented to her.

Nate stepped back, and then it rang.

Andy's phone signaling Miranda needed her.

Andy tried to ignore it but she couldn't. The pull she had toward Miranda would not allow it.

She pulled the phone out of her purse and before she could answer it Nate remarked.

"You know in case you were wondering the person whose call you always answer, that's the relationship your in."

Andy stopped and watched Nate walk away.

She had no remorse, no sadness. Just wonder if this was the time. The time for her and Miranda. Time for her to show Miranda how she felt.

"Miranda what can I do for you?"


	20. The Blue Lady Chapter Twenty

Title: The Blue Lady

Rating: R/M

Paring: Miranda/Andy

Word Count: 1617

Summary: This story starts years before the movie. I follow the movie through pretty close. Some of it comes directly from the movie. Other parts skim over it and wording is changed to fit my story, and not to just copy the movie. Please feel free to comment on it. I do not know how many chapters it will be, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada. I have just borrowed them as a muse to have fun with, and boy am I.

**_Well, this is it. I am excited it is finished but said that it is all done. It has been a joy to write this, and so excited to see others enjoying it too. I have had fun and learned a lot from all your comments! :)) I hope you all are happy with the end._**

* * *

><p>Andy stood up.<p>

"Miranda," She slowly walked over to the couch and sat.

Miranda did nothing to stop her. She knew she had crossed so many lines already, and she wanted to feel Andréa close, she could not help it. Her life was crashing down around her and the only thing that could possibly make it better was Andréa. To feel Andréa's body and warmth surround her.

The Empress sat and watched.

Andy cautiously took Miranda's hand in hers, "I am so sorry Miranda is there anything I can do?"

Miranda felt a warmth, love, and protection encircle her hand, coursed up her arm, and throughout her body.

Sparks flew the moment Andréa touched her. They both felt it, saw it.

Miranda closed her eyes and moaned. This was what she had been waiting for, wanted, needed since the day she first realized her feelings for "The One".

Andy needed to touch Miranda to let her know that someone cared, that someone truly loved her for who she was. Andy need to make those sad dull eyes sparkle and shine once again. She wanted to feel the alabaster skin, to feel the softness and warmth she knew was underneath it.

Andy's blood was boiling and all she was doing was holding Miranda's hand.

"Miranda?"

Miranda opened her eyes, "Hold me."

Andy smiled, the big bright one that Miranda so loved.

Andy slowly reached an arm, her fingers grazed Miranda's cheek, and spiraled around her neck. The other arm reached around Miranda's waist. Andréa's finger tickled Miranda's ribs as it snaked around her waist pulling the icon close into her body.

Andy closed her eyes, and took in Miranda's essence, she had never been happier. The woman felt better than Andy could ever have imagined, and the touch affected Andy's body in the most extraordinary ways.

Miranda snuggled her face into Andréa's neck, so silky soft, and her hair smelled of vanilla mixed with the Freesia scent in the room. Miranda knew there was no way she was going to stop this interaction. Miranda could not stop herself and kissed Andréa's neck softly.

Andréa inhaled deeply with the warm wet touch of Miranda's lips. The intense bouquet of Freesias whirled around Andy as she buried her nose into Miranda's hair. Lights were flashing in her mind and she was dizzy.

"Freesia's. I can smell them." Andréa lifted her face. "How? The flowers are nowhere in this room. They are the same flowers I could smell as a child. Flowers I smelled when I came to New York, and every time you walk into the office."

Miranda caressed Andréa's cheek and looked at her with loving eyes, "Trust me Andréa."

"I do."

Andréa leaned into Miranda and slowly placed her lips on Miranda's. Their lips moved in tandem as if they had been doing this for years, and had mapped out every crease and curve in them.

The feelings that came with that one simple kiss exploded inside both women and they moaned into each other's mouth.

Andy had to let go of the kiss, her heart beating out of control, and her breathing labored.

Miranda waited for Andréa to gain some control of her body's responses.

Miranda knew she would have to go slow with the young woman, and this excited her. Normally she would go after sex strong and hard, and her male partners had enjoyed it. She never though she would enjoy the contemplation of slow sensual love making.

Andréa looked into Miranda's bright crystal blue eyes, "Your eyes." Andréa whispered.

Miranda smiled, "Yes Andréa."

Andy's breathing once again became deep and rapid, "And the way you say my name … only one other person has said it that way before."

Andy could not picture this person but she knew.

Miranda placed a finger against Andréa's lips, "Shhh." Then she pulled Andréa's face close again tasting the lush lips of "The One". Miranda's tongue skimmed over Andréa's lips and begged for entrance.

Andréa complied opening her mouth, and as Miranda's tongue slipped inside flashes of blue lights burst in front of Andréa's eyes.

The kiss which in the two woman's minds lasted for hours left both breathless, and gasping in each other's arms.

Once they broke apart Andréa stammered, "You … the Blue Lady. She is real. You are her."

Miranda nodded.

Scared of what Andréa's reaction would be.

Tears began to fall from Andréa's eyes, "I have missed you for so long. I thought I would never see you again."

It all was finally coming back to her. She remembered the dreams. Good and bad. She remembered the night of her fifth birthday. She remember the feeling of Miranda's memory being pulled from her mind. And she remembered holding on to one little piece of the Blue Lady so she would never forget her.

"You never forgot me?" Miranda was surprised.

Andréa shook her head laying it once again alongside of Miranda's, "On the surface yes, but down deep inside no. Remember what I said to you the last night you were with me?"

Miranda remembered everything.

"Yes. 'I love you Blue Lady. I will not let anyone else say my name like you do. I will love you forever. But please if you leave me I will die.' That was quiet dramatic for such a young child."

Andy smiled shyly, "I knew then. I knew I loved you with all my heart, and no one would ever be able to replace you. "

Miranda leaned in and kissed Andréa once again. Miranda knew she would never tire of kissing her love.

Andy broke away panting, "The first day, the day of my interview, I smelled the Freesias, and remembered your impossible crystal blue eyes. Then when you said my name. My dreams and memories started coming back to me. I felt it all over again, warmth, love, and protection."

Miranda slid out from underneath Andréa and stood up.

Andréa gasped as she watched Miranda morph into the Blue Lady.

Miranda was in her Fairy form with long flowing blue robe, sparkling blue, green, and white lights surrounded her.

Andy did not understand it but she did not care, "I love you Miranda."

Blue and white sparks were emitted from Miranda's body as she smiled and held out her hand, "Come with me my love."

Andy reached for Miranda's hand but it did not feel like her human hand. It was hard to describe and understand, as it felt like she was holding nothing but also holding all of Miranda's love in that one touch.

Miranda lead Andréa into the bedroom and over to the bed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Nigel had left his suite and before taking two steps down the hall he was over powered with Freesias in the air.<p>

He stopped dead in his tracks.

It was happening.

He immediately rushed back to his room and contacted Emily on the phone, "Call everyone the dinner tonight has been cancelled. I will explain later."

He quickly hung up as The Empress entered the room.

Nigel bowed.

"They will need to be closely protected. The products of their joining will be very important to The Family."

Nigel knew it was wrong but he could not help but stare.

The Empress smiled and nodded, "only I knew the Directive and now you do too. She will be the new Empress."

Nigel almost fell over.

"You said products."

The Empress nodded again.

"The Family is also going to be blessed with a Prince for the first time in over a thousand years."

Nigel stood in awe.

Princes were very rare in the Fairy Family. He would prove to be the lone protector of the new Empress when she assumed her Royal position.

* * *

><p>By the bed Miranda took Andréa into her arms and kissed the love of her life. Miranda's hands skimmed up and down Andréa's back sending shivers running throughout her body ending up deep within her core.<p>

Before Andréa knew it she was naked, laid out on the bed, and she watched as Miranda laid down beside her.

They were so close to each other Andy did not know where she ended and Miranda began.

Andy felt Miranda surround her body and then consumed her inner body. Miranda was in Andréa's mind, heart, lungs, and reined control of all her sexual organs.

Miranda kissed Andréa behind her ear, nibbled on the lobe as a hand caressed and ran its way up over a hip, fingering every rib, cupping itself underneath and around a pale white breast.

Miranda's thumb rubbed under and over the now rock hard nipple.

Miranda's lips found their way to the nipple and tenderly sucked it into her mouth, her tongue caressing it like it was a sacred pearl.

Andréa whimpered, the feelings rushing through her body was more than she could handle. Miranda was soft, warm, silky, and everywhere. Andréa had no idea what Miranda was doing to her but she was ready to explode.

Miranda knew that the way she was about to make love to Andréa would shock her so she enveloped them in a cool blue mist. Her touch was so gentle. Her lips warm and moist. All she wanted to do was to give Andréa the most passionate night of her life.

Andréa screamed and arched into Miranda's arms as she exploded into an orgasm.

Miranda cradled Andréa in her essence and hummed sweetly to her.

As Andréa drifted out of her high she saw Miranda smiling brightly at her, and Freesia petals were falling from her eyes.

Andréa looked at Miranda puzzled, "what", she asked softly.

Miranda spread out a hand over Andréa's abdomen, "You are pregnant."

_**THE END**_


End file.
